Der neue Weg des Todessers M
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Eine ungleiche Freundschaft. Ein Kampf, der längst verloren schien. Ein neuer Weg für den Todesser M. - Complete !
1. Chapter 1

**Der neue Weg des Todessers M. **

**von Kira Gmork**

_Prolog_

Eine Strähne seines Haares hing über seinem Auge. Sie war blutverschmiert und klebte an seiner Stirn fest, deren Haut unter der Wucht des Schlages aufgeplatzt war.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, als drohe er zu zerbersten und in der Tat würde sein Schädel einen weiteren Angriff wohl nur schwerlich überstehen.

Der Zentaur schien es genau auf diese Schwachstelle abgesehen zu haben und er brachte seine Hufe so in Position, dass er mit einem weiteren Tritt dafür sorgen könnte, dass dem am Boden knienden Mann der Schädel gespalten wurde.

Die Augen im stummen Schmerz geschlossen, hob der Mann den Kopf und gab ihn damit der Willkür des Feindes in der einzigen Hoffnung preis, dass der Tod zwar gewaltsam, aber dafür möglichst schnell eintreten möge.

Der Zentaur tänzelte ein paar Schritte auf den ergebenen Mann zu und hielt dann inne. Er senkte seinen gewaltigen Kopf und ein Schnauben entrang sich dem mächtigen Wesen.

"Kämpfe!", brüllte der Zentaur plötzlich und schlug die Hufe so in die Erde, dass Schmutz aufspritzte und den Mann im Gesicht traf.

Ohne jegliche andere Regung öffnete dieser die Augen und sah dem pferdeähnlichen Wesen ins menschliche Gesicht.

"Ich habe keine Kraft mehr um zu kämpfen. Ich wurde hergeschickt, um von dir getötet zu werden - töte mich!"

Die Augen des Zentauren funkelten zornig und seine Stimme grollte: "Du wurdest hergeschickt, damit ich dich töte? Ich bin niemands Lakai! Nur die Sterne haben über ein solches Schicksal zu bestimmen! Wer hat entschieden, dass du von mir getötet werden sollst?"

"Jemand, der mächtiger ist als du", antwortete der Mann und schloss erneut die Augen, als der Zorn im Auge seines Gegners den Schluss zuließ, dass er nun in der richtigen Laune zu töten wäre.

"Du meinst also, jemand, der mich BENUTZT?", donnerte die Stimme des Zentauren nun durch den Verbotenen Wald.

Der Mann nickte stumm und verblieb in seiner selbsterwählten Dunkelheit.

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein und beinahe verzweifelte der Mann, weil der schnelle Tod schon viel zu lange auf sich warten ließ.

"Wie heißt du, Mensch?", frage der Zentaur immer noch mit Abscheu, und der Mann spürte, wie der Atem des Wesens ihn streifte.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich dem Zentauren direkt gegenüber, der ihn wachsam anblickte.

"Lucius", erwiderte der Mann, "Lucius Malfoy."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

VORGESCHICHTE

Schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, wohin man auch blickte. Jede von ihnen verbarg ihr Gesicht unter einer Maske, die nicht preisgab, wer außerhalb dieser Zusammenkünfte Freund oder Feind war. 

In dieser Gruppe agierten sie gemeinsam, doch davon losgelöst wurde jeder wieder zu einem Einzelkämpfer, der zu keinem Zeitpunkt auf Rückendeckung hoffen durfte. 

Lucius Malfoy schwitzte unter seiner Maske. Er wusste, dass er seine letzte Aufgabe absolut nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Lords erfüllt hatte. 

Es hatte zu viele Opfer in den eigenen Reihen gegeben, weil er es versäumt hatte, einen Hinterhof zu sichern, in dem er nichts als Gerümpel vermutet hatte. Er hatte nur zwei Leute angewiesen, diese Ecke im Auge zu behalten. Wichtiger war es ihm erschienen, die Deckung nach vorne zu verlegen, wo der Gegner nahezu ungehindert Angriffsfläche auf die Todesser gehabt hatte. Der Kampf lief gut - bis aus dem Hinterhof plötzlich Flüche hagelten, die die hintere Reihe der Anhänger Voldemorts unvorbereitet im Rücken trafen. Flucht war schließlich die einzige Alternative gewesen - und nun stand er hier, um sich für sein Versagen zu verantworten. 

Narcissa hatte ihn angefleht, nicht dem Ruf seines Herrn zu folgen, von dem sie beide wussten, dass er seine Bestrafung bedeutete. Lucius hatte ihr Gesicht umfasst und ihr in die Augen gesehen, während er ihr versicherte, dass er zu ihr zurückkehren würde - das Versprechen kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen und im Blick seiner Frau hatte er sehen können, dass sie zweifelte - und doch hatte sie genickt und gelächelt, denn welch andere Wahl hatte sie? Welche hatte er?

Und so war er disappariert, nachdem er ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte, von dem sie beide wussten, dass es vielleicht der letzte sein würde. 

Der Lord hatte ihn gebührend empfangen. Nur ein paar Sekunden nach dem Apparieren hatte Lucius sich auf Knien wiedergefunden, durch einen Fluch fixiert, der verhindern sollte, dass er die demütige Pose aufgab, weil sein Körper sich unter dem Schmerz des Cruciatus wand. 

Den Folterfluch durchleben zu müssen, ohne seinem Schmerz durch das Zusammenkrümmen seines Körpers Ausdruck verleihen zu können, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lucius schreien musste - schreien, bis seine Stimme gebrochen war, und mit ihr sein Stolz. 

Die anderen Todesser hatten seine erzwungene Demut genossen - die Zuschauer seiner Qual, und sie wurden nicht müde, ihm im Anschluss ihre Verachtung zu demonstrieren, die er diesmal zusammengekrümmt und mit stummem Schrei entgegen nahm.

Ein jeder der Peiniger hatte dem Mann begeistert Schmerzen zugefügt, der bislang mindestens eine Stufe über ihnen gestanden hatte - und der sie genau dies bei jeder Gelegenheit deutlich hatte spüren lassen. 

Nun war die Stunde derer gekommen, die ihn dafür bluten sehen wollten. 

Plötzlich jedoch hatte sich die Situation verändert, als Voldemort entschieden hatte, dass Lucius genug bestraft worden sei. 

Seine Angreifer wurden so schnell vom Lord zurückgeschleudert, dass McNairs Arm gebrochen war, den er gerade gegen Lucius erhoben hatte, und der dann, statt den Kopf seines Opfers, die harte Wand getroffen hatte, gegen die er geschleudert worden war.

Es überraschte Lucius nicht, dass er von einem Moment zum anderen plötzlich nicht mehr zum Abschuss freigegeben war, sondern der Lord mit herrischer Stimme verkündete, dass er nach wie vor einer seiner treuesten Diener wäre, und somit eine neue Aufgabe übertragen bekäme, die er sicherlich zur Zufriedenheit erfüllen würde. 

Lucius hatte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt und sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten können. Der Lord sparte sich die Bemerkung, dass ein weiterer Fehlschlag dazu führen würde, dass Lucius seine Innereien bei lebendigem Leibe in sich glühen fühlen würde. Ein Vorgang, den einst ein anderer Versager hatte erdulden müssen, bis sein Blut zu kochen begonnen hatte und sein Leiden damit endlich beendet worden war – auch dieser hatte keine weitere Vorwarnung erhalten, bevor er sein Leben zu den Füßen des Lords unter unerträglich Qualen hatte aushauchen müssen. 

Lucius aber hatte seine Anweisungen mit ergebener Geste entgegengenommen und nach scheinbar endlos langer Zeit die Erlaubnis erhalten, nach Hause zu apparieren, wo er die Nacht in Narcissas Armen verbracht hatte, ohne zu ertragen, dass sie die Berührung auch nur ein einziges mal unterbrach. 

Und als er schließlich wenige Tage später den neuen Auftrag ausführen sollte, ließ man ihn ins offene Messer laufen. 

Einmal das Blut des stets aristokratisch auftretenden Malfoy geleckt, konnten diejenigen nicht widerstehen, ihn seinem endgültigen Schicksal auszuliefern, die er zuvor seine Arroganz hatte spüren lassen - und das waren mehr, als nun gut für ihn war. 

Einzig Severus hatte dem Freund die Treue gehalten, doch die anderen hatten entgegen Lucius' Anweisungen gehandelt. und ihn allein vor dem Lord für das Scheitern des Plans verantwortlich gemacht. Aus den Einzelkämpfern waren plötzlich Verbündete geworden - verbündet gegen ihn! 

Lucius hatte begriffen, dass der Weg hier für ihn endete. 

Voldemort hatte den untreuen Diener über zwei Tage hinweg mit Unterbrechungen, um sich selbst zu stärken, von eigener Hand bestraft - immer darauf bedacht, dass der nächste Fluch nicht bereits der letzte sein würde. Der Lord hatte ein äußerst feines Gespür dafür, was tödlich quälte, ohne doch die Erlösung des Todes mit sich zu bringen. Zwei Tage voller Qual... Lucius' Leben schien mit einem mal schrecklich unendlich zu währen. 

Und schließlich hatte der Lord sich entschieden, ihn endlich sterben zu lassen. Doch er wollte erzwingen, dass Lucius sich selbst dem Tode überantworten würde - die größte Demütigung am Ende sollte er sich selbst bereiten, indem er freiwillig aufgab, an was sich der Mensch im allgemeinen so zu klammern pflegte - das eigene Leben!

Und so beschloss Voldemort, seinem einst so treuen Diener eine ganz bestimmte letzte Qual zukommen zu lassen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. 

Und er hatte es selbst beobachtet, das köstliche Spiel, das er ersonnen hatte - bis zu dem Moment, als der Zentaur auftauchte, der zweifellos den Rest erledigen würde. 

Als das pferdeähnliche Wesen erschienen war, hatte Voldemort den Rückzug angetreten, denn ein Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und dem Wesen des Waldes, hielt er nicht für ratsam. 

Und so hatte die spöttische Verabschiedung Voldemorts, die Ankunft des Zentauren begleitet, dem Lucius sich nun gegenübersah. 

IM VERBOTENEN WALD

"Ich habe bereits von dir gehört, Mensch!", stieß der Zentaur hervor und fügte dann schnaubend an: "Obwohl die Menschen uns nicht interessieren, ist der Ruf über deine Eitelkeit sogar bis in diesen Wald gedrungen."

Lucius starrte das riesenhafte Wesen scheinbar gleichgültig an. "Was kümmert dich mein Ruf? Kann es dir nicht gleich sein, welche Art von Mensch du unter deinen Hufen zermalmst? Doch vielleicht reizt es dich auch, einem eitlen Menschen die Grundlage seiner Eitelkeit zu nehmen. Ich werde nicht danach fragen, wie entstellt du mich sterben lässt. Nur tue es endlich!"

Der Zentaur schnaubte abermals, doch aus diesem zornigen Laut klang langsam auch Verdrossenheit hervor. 

"Du bemühst dich redlich um deinen Tod, Mensch! Willst ihn hier und auf der Stelle...und bist dabei so erbärmlich! Der Lucius Malfoy, von dem ich hörte, war stets auf seinen Vorteil bedacht."

"Das bin ich auch diesmal", gab der Blonde schwach zurück. 

Der Zentaur gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich, und seine Frage klang wie gehustet: "Wie...das..Mensch?"

"Um Ruhe zu finden", erwiderte der Kniende. 

"Dazu würde es ausreichen, wenn du Schlaf suchen würdest, nicht den Tod!"

"Kein Schlaf könnte mir so viel Ruhe geben, wie ich sie benötige", sagte der Blonde matt. 

"Welches Schicksal hat dich ereilt, dass du im Leben keine Ruhe mehr zu finden vermagst?", begehrte der Zentaur zu wissen. 

Zum ersten mal zeigte der blonde Mann eine Regung, die seinem Ruf gerechter wurde. 

"Hör auf, mir Fragen zu stellen! Hasst du Menschen nicht genug, um einen zu töten, wenn er in dein Reich eingedrungen ist? Benimm dich gefälligst so, wie man es von deinesgleichen erwartet!"

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann hustete der Zentaur erneut sein Lachen, diesmal jedoch wesentlich lauter. Schließlich verstummte das Lachen abrupt. 

"Deinesgleichen erwartete das vielleicht von meinesgleichen", stieß der Zentaur nun wütend hervor, "aber wir Zentauren handeln nicht gegen das Schicksal...und deines kann es nicht sein, unter meinen Hufen zu sterben."

"Warum nicht?", gab der Blonde immer noch matt von sich. 

"Weil ich keine Lust dazu verspüre, dich zufriedenzustellen", knurrte der Zentaur. 

Lucius erhob sich und schickte dem pferdeähnlichen Wesen einen verachtenden Blick. 

"Dann werde ich mir einen deiner Artgenossen suchen, der nicht erst lange Fragen stellt, bevor er seine Hufe sprechen lässt!"

Der Zentaur tänzelte mit den Vorderhufen um den nun erzürnten Mann herum und sagte schließlich bedeutsam: "In diesem Wald habe ich das Sagen unter meinesgleichen. Du wirst wenig Glück bei deiner Suche nach einem haben, der dich erlöst."

"Dieser Wald wimmelt nur so vor Wesen, die zum Töten aufgelegt sind...es sollte mir nicht schwer fallen, eines zu finden."

Er hatte gerade zu ende gesprochen, da schlug der Zentaur einen Haken, und Lucius bekam einen seiner Hufe in den Rücken, so dass er etliche Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, ehe er auf den Boden krachte. 

Der Schmerz raubte ihm die Sinne und die Luft war ihm aus den Lungen gepresst worden, doch vom Tode war er so weit entfernt wie zuvor.

Er drehte sich mühsam auf den Rücken und sah sich direkt den Augen des Zentauren gegenüber, die ihn zornig anfunkelten. 

"Wenn du nicht langsam redest, so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du noch lange in diesem Wald...und in diesem Leben verharren wirst!", donnerte der Zentaur, "sprich, Mensch! Wenn du gute Gründe hast, warum dein Schicksal durch mich besiegelt werden sollte, dann werde ich es tun...sprich!"

LUCIUS' SCHICKSAL

"Also gut, meine Gründe möchtest du erfahren...du sollst sie erfahren, du hässliches, stinkendes Untier!", fuhr Lucius den Zentauren an. 

"Chiron", erwiderte der Zentaur gelassen.

Lucius sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Mein Name - Chiron!"

Einen Moment lang war nur das Schnauben des Zentauren zu hören. 

"Du hast einen berühmten Namensvetter", entgegnete Lucius schließlich ernst. 

"Das ist mir bekannt", erwiderte der Zentaur, konnte jedoch nicht ganz seine Überraschung darüber verbergen, dass dieser Mensch die Geschichte seiner Vorfahren kannte. 

Lucius betrachtete sein Gegenüber einen Augenblick und sagte dann: "Wie kommt es, dass du nicht in Rätseln sprichst?"

Chiron kniff die Augen zusammen und erwiderte dann trocken: "Wie kommt es, dass DU es tust?"

Widerwillig musste Lucius lachen und sagte dann erklärend: "Den Zentauren sagt man in meiner Welt nach, dass sie Fragen nie direkt beantworten, sondern stets in Rätseln sprechen, so, als wären sie mit den Gedanken nicht in dieser Welt, sondern fern bei den Sternen des unendlichen Universums."

Chiron neigte leicht den Kopf, was wohl eine vertrauliche Geste sein sollte. 

"Es lohnt meist nicht, mit Menschen zu sprechen, daher ziehen wir bei deren Anwesenheit die intelligenteren Sterne bei Weitem vor. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass wir nicht in der Lage wären, eine Konversation zu führen...doch wenn es dir eher behagt, dann kann ich von den Sternen sprechen...an meiner Forderung dir gegenüber wird das jedoch nicht das Geringste ändern, denn ich warte immer noch, dass du mich davon überzeugst, warum der Tod dich so vorzeitig ereilen sollte."

"Hast du eine Familie?", erwiderte der Blonde plötzlich.

Chiron schnaubte, als sei ihm diese Frage zu persönlich und Lucius Malfoy glaubte fast, dass er ihm nun doch von den Sternen erzählen würde, mit denen er verbrüdert und verschwägert wäre. 

"Wir sprechen nicht von mir, Mensch!", ermahnte ihn der Zentaur schließlich und seine Miene war verschlossen. 

Malfoy schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah zu den Wipfeln der Bäume empor, die im Wind leise rauschten. 

"Ich hatte eine Frau...und einen Sohn", sagte er, ohne Chiron anzusehen. 

"Was geschah mit ihnen?", fragte das pferdeähnliche Wesen überraschend geduldig. 

"Sie wurden in diesen Wald gebracht. Ich sollte sie suchen...es war...ein...Spiel."

"Ein Spiel? Ihr spielt Spiele, um euch zu amüsieren...um Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr, Mensch?"

Lucius senkte den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber jetzt mit hervortretenden Wangenknochen an, so fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander. 

"Ja...", sagte er schließlich und seine Stimme brach vor Bitterkeit, "Spaß...er hatte sicher Spaß...er hat sich vermutlich köstlich amüsiert, als ich beide fand...zu spät fand. Eingewickelt in einen Kokon aus Spinnenweben, der ihnen die Luft zum Atmen nahm...aufgehangen, wie Fleisch am Haken, das man bei Bedarf verzehrt. Sie sind tot, weil ich die Bedingungen nicht erfüllte, die er mir stellte. Sie sind tot, weil ich mir mehr Feinde als Freunde im Leben machte...sie sind tot...MEINETWEGEN!"

Der Zentaur wich ein Stück zurück - nicht, weil der Mann das letzte Wort geschrien hatte, sondern weil eine Träne über das Gesicht des Menschen lief. Langsam, wie ein silbriger Faden zog sie über die Wange des Mannes, und der Zentaur fühlte sich unwohl, weil sie ihn anrührte. 

Menschen waren so schwach...er hätte ihn auslachen sollen. Und wenn schon nicht auslachen, so hätte er doch zumindest diesem arroganten Fatzken sagen können, dass er verdiente, was er bekommen hatte, da es nur der Lohn für seine Fehler gewesen war. 

Aber Chiron blieben diese Worte in der Kehle stecken, als würde der menschliche Teil von ihm sich weigern, das auszusprechen, was das Tier in ihm für eine natürliche Begebenheit hielt. Im Tierreich endeten Fehler meist mit dem Tod - nichts Neues...nur dass jemand darüber weinte, das war neu...und es tat dem Zentauren auf merkwürdige Weise weh, obwohl sein Herz doch im Körper des Tieres steckte. 

"Wer ist ER?", fragte er schließlich und beäugte den Menschen so abfällig, wie es ihm derzeit möglich schien. 

Lucius schnaubte schmerzerfüllt: "Wenn du bereits von mir gehört hast, so hast du von ihm schon hundertmal gehört. Es ist Lord Voldemort, von dem ich spreche..der wahre Mörder meiner Familie...und auch mein wahrer Mörder, denn die riesige Spinne und du, ihr seid nur seine Handlanger, die er zu seinem Zwecke nutzt." 

Der Zentaur nickte, als habe er keine andere Antwort erwartet. 

"Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf...der, der in diesen Wäldern ein Einhorn tötete, um sich selbst am Leben zu erhalten. Er ist es also, der dich dazu gebracht hat, vor mir zu knien und deinen Tod zu erflehen. Es ist der frische Schmerz, der dich dazu trieb, dein Ende herbeizusehnen. Der Schmerz, den der Verlust deiner Herde...deiner Familie bewirkt hat. Du bist nicht mehr der Mann, von dem ich hörte. Du hast nicht die Kraft zu kämpfen. Und du hast nicht die Kraft, um zu leben. Leg deinen Kopf auf den großen Felsen, dort am Boden...ich erfülle dir den größten deiner Wünsche." 

"Den größten meiner Wünsche...", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy bitter. 

"Ist er es etwa nicht? Du hast mich doch genau darum angefleht!" 

"Mein größter Wunsch wäre es, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte...dass meine Frau und mein Sohn nicht für meine Fehler bezahlen mussten", spie Lucius das riesenhafte Wesen regelrecht an, das mit den Hufen bereits den Stein berührte, auf dem er seinen Schädel darbieten sollte. 

"Tja", erwiderte Chiron lapidar, dann legte er den Kopf schief und beäugte sein Gegenüber abermals genau. 

Die Stimme des Zentauren klang knurrend, als er sagte: "Du bist verdammt hässlich...selbst wenn man schon berücksichtigt, dass du ein Mensch bist."

Eine steile Falte bildete sich unwillkürlich auf der Stirn des Blonden und er öffnete den Mund zu einem Protest, schloss ihn jedoch wieder und schüttelte nur stumm und fassungslos den Kopf. 

"Leg dich jetzt da hin, deinen Kopf auf den Stein, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, mich mit einem dummen und ekelerregenden Menschen zu beschäftigen!", herrschte der Zentaur nun. 

Lucius wich einen Schritt vor dem wütenden Chiron zurück und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. "DU nennst MICH dumm und ekelerregend? Du dämlicher GAUL!", brüllte der Blonde, so dass in den Baumwipfeln Vögel in den Himmel flüchteten. 

Chirons Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und dann lachte er...er lachte, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu zittern schien. 

"Dann stimmt es also, was ich über dich hörte, du BIST eitel."

"Wen kümmert das schon?", fragte der Blonde matt. 

"MICH kümmert es, weil das nämlich bedeutet, dass meine Zeit mit dir ziemlich mühsam und nervenraubend werden wird."

Lucius zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte kalt: "Wie lange brauchst du denn, um einen Menschen zu töten?"

Der Zentaur wog abschätzend den riesigen Kopf hin und her: "Um einen Menschen zu töten, brauche ich nur wenige Sekunden...aber um einen zu retten wohl etwas länger, also halte am besten deinen Mund und verschone mich mit deiner Arroganz, während unserer Reise."

"Reise?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt. 

"Ja...ich möchte dir etwas zeigen...und du wirst die ganze Strecke zu Fuß laufen, denn ich bin, verdammt nochmal, KEIN Gaul!" 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

WALD, WALD UND...WALD 

"Bist du schon müde, Mensch?", fragte der Zentaur und seine Augen blickten höhnisch auf den Mann, der ihm inzwischen kaum noch folgen konnte.

Malfoy blieb stehen, fasste sein schweißnasses Haar zusammen und hob es hoch, um Luft in seinen Nacken wehen zu lassen.

"So wenig Fell und trotzdem scheint es dich zu stören", sinnierte Chiron und schüttelte sein eigenes dunkles Haar, das wie eine wilde Mähne anmutete.

Lucius Malfoy blickte angeekelt, als Schweißtropfen des Zentauren in alle Richtungen davonstoben.

"Wenn du mir sagen würdest, wohin wir eigentlich gehen, wäre das wohl kaum zu viel verlangt!", fuhr der Blonde den Zentauren an, und so leise, dass Chiron es nicht hören konnte, fügte er an: "Und vielleicht könntest du mal daran denken, dass ein Mensch um einiges langsamer ist, als ein halbes Pferd."

Mit gleichsam gelangweilter wie herausfordernder Stimme antwortete Chiron auf die Frage des Menschen: "Was kümmert es dich, wohin wir gehen? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, so hattest du heute nichts weiter vor...außer zu sterben natürlich, oder hattest du für danach noch wichtige Pläne?"

Mit vor Wut mahlenden Kiefern sah Lucius Malfoy dem Zentauren in das spöttische Gesicht.

"Ich hatte nicht den Plan, noch länger zu leiden...nur deshalb hätte ich einem Monster wie dir gestattet, mich zu töten."

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, doch plötzlich knickten die Vorderläufe Chirons ein, und er stürzte theatralisch auf die Knie.

"Welch Ehre, die Ihr mir zuteil werden lassen wolltet, mein Herr und Gebieter", keuchte der Zentaur wie von Demut ergriffen, ehe er sich blitzschnell wieder erhob und mit einem Satz Malfoy zu Boden gerissen hatte, sich aufbäumend über ihm erhob, und seine Vorderläufe nun knapp rechts und links neben dem Kopf des Blonden in den Boden rammte, so dass dieser unter der Wucht vibrierte.

Lucius hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er die mächtigen Hufe auf sich niedersausen sah, und sein Körper zitterte nachhaltiger, als der Boden.

"Tu es endlich, du verdammte Bestie!", schrie er mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich könnte dir das Rückgrat brechen und dich hier liegen lassen, bis dir das Ungeziefer in die Körperöffnungen kriecht", sinnierte der Zentaur laut und drehte den am Boden Liegenden mittels seiner Vorderläufe unsanft auf den Bauch, setzte ihm dann einen Huf hart auf die Wirbelsäule und sagte fast zärtlich: "Das hier wäre die richtige Stelle dafür - das einzige, was du danach noch bewegen kannst, sind deine Augen, mit denen du herannahende Käfer und anderes Getier sehen kannst, bevor sie dir direkt aus dem Schädel gefressen werden. Die Insekten in diesem Wald - so wurde mir berichtet - sind ganz verrückt nach Menschenaugen."

Lucius, der seinen verdrehten Körper unter dem schweren Huf des Zentauren kaum zu bewegen vermochte, atmete mit jedem schmerzerfüllten Luftzug den Dreck des Bodens ein.

"Wenn du das für den richtigen Weg hältst, mir mein Leben zu nehmen, dann werde ich das wohl kaum verhindern können", stieß er erstickt hervor.

"NEIN!", brüllte Chiron laut, und drehte den wehrlosen Malfoy nun brutal wieder auf den Rücken, "NEIN, du blöder Mensch! Das ist nicht der richtige Weg! Aber du bist immerhin mutig genug, statt deines gewünschten schnellen Todes, auch einen langsamen und qualvollen in Kauf zu nehmen - du bist bereit zu bezahlen...das ist gut...der erste Schritt auf deinem neuen Weg."

"Ich möchte keinen neuen Weg...durch mich starben mein Sohn und meine Frau...ich BRAUCHE keinen neuen Weg!"

"Doch, den brauchst du", sagte Chiron bestimmt und trat einen Schritt zurück, "du ahnst nur noch nicht, wie sehr du ihn brauchst."

"Aber du...DU ahnst es...für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?", stieß Malfoy hervor.

"Wie ich dir bereits sagte, sprechen wir nicht von mir, sondern von dir", sagte Chiron wie im Plauderton und fügte an: "Lass mich überlegen, für wen ich DICH also halte...", er wog nachdenklich den großen Kopf und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich plötzlich, als sei er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, das er auch sogleich mit volltönender Stimme mitteilte.

"Du warst einer der mächtigsten Todesser, die dem, dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, den Weg ebneten, uns alle zu unterjochen und zu töten, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand. Du bist schon als reicher Schnösel zur Welt gekommen und hast sie zu deinem Spielplatz gemacht, kaum, dass du einen Zauberstab in deinen kleinen Aristokratenhändchen halten konntest. Du hast dein Leben lang Geld dafür eingesetzt, Leute zu manipulieren, zu kaufen und deinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Das ist es, was ich über dich weiß - das, was ich über dich erfahren habe, und das, was ich erkenne, wenn ich dich nur ansehe, Mensch! Und je mehr Zeit ich mit dir verbringe, umso deutlicher wird mir deine grenzenlose Arroganz!"

Lucius Malfoy wischte sich die schmutzigen Hände an seinem Umhang ab und erwiderte knirschend: "Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen...alles worum ich dich bat, war..."

"Ja, dein Tod...ich weiß!", unterbrach Chiron ihn gelangweilt und schnaubte schließlich verächtlich, "du möchtest deinen eigenen Tod, weil du für den deiner Frau und deines Sohnes verantwortlich bist, wie du sagst. Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Mensch! Für wie viele Tote bist du sonst noch verantwortlich?"

"Was?", fragte Malfoy und starrte den Zentauren an.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden! Wie viele von deinesgleichen verloren ihr Leben durch dich?"

Einen Moment lang sah der Blonde sein Gegenüber zornerfüllt an, dann drehte er sich um und ging erhobenen Hauptes in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Chiron ließ ihn gehen.

Erst als der Mensch außer Reichweite war, setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er Malfoy fand, der, mit in den Armen verschränktem Kopf, am Boden kauerte.

Chiron spürte eine ungewohnte Welle des Mitleids. Die Stimme des Zentauren war dennoch erbarmungslos: "Um jeden einzelnen von ihnen, die du getötet hast, hat ebenfalls jemand getrauert...so wie du nun um deine Leute trauerst. Tut weh, tut verdammt weh, nicht wahr?"

Lucius blieb eine Antwort schuldig, doch das Zittern seines Körpers war Antwort genug.

"Das ist der Preis, den du bezahlen musst, und du WIRST ihn zahlen, dafür werde ich sorgen!"

Chiron trat einen Schritt zurück und überließ Lucius sich selbst.

Der Zentaur konnte spüren, dass der Mensch vor Schmerz weder ein noch aus wusste. Und er konnte spüren, wie Malfoy den Schmerz nun langsam in Wut ummünzte, indem Chiron die Emotion des Menschen bereits fühlen konnte, bevor dieser das Wort an ihn richtete.

"Mit welchem Recht spielst du dich als mein Richter auf?"

"Mit dem Recht, das du selbst mir übertragen hast, als du mich batest, zum Richter über dein Leben zu werden. Es mag dir nicht sonderlich gefallen, aber immerhin kannst du ein wenig deines Stolzes bewahren, weil du mich freiwillig zu deinem Richter gemacht hast - nun gut, fast freiwillig zumindest", der Zentaur sah nachdenklich auf den Blonden und sagte schließlich: "Bist du nun wieder bereit, in die Richtung zu gehen, die ich bestimme?"

"Und wenn ich nicht dazu bereit wäre, was geschähe dann?", fragte Lucius Malfoy matt.

"Dann würdest du verlorengehen, und du würdest die Chance aufgeben, dich selbst zu finden. Und wer sich selbst verloren hat, hat es in jedem Leben schwer - auch in denen, die noch kommen mögen."

"In denen, die noch kommen mögen? Du weißt nicht mehr als ich über den Tod. Du spielst dich als mein Lehrer auf...warum sollte ich dir folgen?", erwiderte der Blonde unwirsch.

Chiron hob den mächtigen Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber naserümpfend an: "Wirst du dich weigern mir zu folgen, und mich damit von deinem hässlichen Anblick befreien?"

Lucius atmete tief durch, doch seine Stimme klang immer noch wütend, als er erwiderte: "Unter meinesgleichen sagte man mir vieles nach...Hässlichkeit gehörte jedoch nie dazu!"

Überaus kritisch beäugte der Zentaur ihn nun und erwiderte dann ernst: "Das mag daran liegen, dass die Menschen andere Maßstäbe haben."

"Davon kannst du getrost ausgehen", sagte der Blonde und sah nun seinerseits das pferdeähnliche Wesen angewidert an.

"Wenn ein Zentaur jemanden anblickt, so sieht er nicht nur das Äußerliche, sondern auch stets in die Seele des anderen, wusstest du das?"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann ruhiger: "Das wäre mir neu, aber..."

Der Zentaur unterbrach ihn spöttisch lachend: "Aber du bist bereit, es zu glauben, damit sich für dich erklärt, warum ich dich für hässlich halte, obwohl du bei deinesgleichen sogar als schön giltst. Du bist also eher bereit, eine hässliche Seele, als ein hässliches Gesicht zu haben. Oh, du eitler Mensch...du hast noch viel zu lernen...sehr viel!"

Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern sah Lucius Malfoy sein Gegenüber an, doch er schwieg.

"Lass uns gehen", sagte der Zentaur plötzlich, als hätte nie ein Zweifeln daran bestanden, dass der Mensch ihm folgen würde, und tatsächlich folgte Malfoy ihm zwar widerwillig, doch trat der blonde Mann erneut den Weg an, den Chiron ihm vorgab.

IMMER NOCH WALD

Sie verloren sich scheinbar immer tiefer im Wald. Insekten schwirrten um ihre Köpfe und mehr als einmal streifte Chirons Schweif Lucius, wenn der Zentaur die Fliegen verjagte, die sich auf seinem Pferdekörper niederlassen wollten.

Ein Geräusch ließ den Zentauren plötzlich innehalten und er lauschte mit erhobenem Kopf.

"Ein Knurren...vielleicht ein Wolf", sagte er schließlich und blickte in das Dickicht hinter seinem Begleiter.

Auch der Mensch wandte den Kopf, dann sah er jedoch wieder zu Chiron und sagte verärgert: "Das war kein Wolf...das war mein Magen."

"Oh...", erwiderte der Zentaur und blickte auf den Bauch des Menschen, als würde ihm zum ersten mal bewusst, dass sein Begleiter Nahrung benötigen würde.

"Du wirst nicht jagen!", stellte Chiron dann klar, "such dir etwas, das Menschen essen können, ohne dafür zu töten."

Lucius Malfoy sah sich kurz um und erwiderte dann ärgerlich: "Und wie lange soll ich deiner Meinung nach mit Beeren, Blüten und Sauerklee überleben können? Ich werde Fleisch brauchen, wenn diese Reise länger dauern sollte."

"Du hast vorerst genug getötet! Du wirst erst dann wieder fleischliche Nahrung zu dir nehmen, wenn du begreifst, welches Geschenk dir ein Tier dadurch macht, dass es sein Leben für dich hingibt!"

Kaum hatte Chiron zu ende gesprochen, drehte er sich um und verschwand zwischen einigen Bäumen. Lucius starrte ihm hinterher und konnte kaum fassen, dass der Zentaur sich gerade erdreistet hatte, ihm zu sagen, wovon er sich ernähren solle.

Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde er einen Hasen oder ein Rebhuhn erlegen und verspeisen, denn was sollte Chiron ihm zur Strafe schon antun, was er selbst nicht längst ersehnte?

Aus momentaner Ermangelung eines solchen Tieres, blickte Lucius zu den Bäumen empor. Er erkannte Buchen, doch bis die Bucheckern reif wären, würden noch einige Wochen vergehen müssen, das Gleiche galt für Pilze und Nüsse. Also sammelte er Walderdbeeren, die geradezu winzig waren.

Eine aufwändige Arbeit und eine mehr als bescheidene Mahlzeit, wie er schnell feststellte.

Der Blonde trat zwischen die Bäume, wo Chiron verschwunden war und wollte gerade seinem selbsternannten Richter seine Wut um die Ohren knallen, als er plötzlich innehielt und sprachlos auf das Wesen sah, von dem er rein gar nichts wusste, wie ihm schlagartig klar wurde.

Chiron stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung, den Kopf gesenkt, riss er mit seinen Zähnen Gras vom Boden, das an dieser Stelle spärlich wuchs.

Als der Zentaur den Menschen bemerkte, hob er den Kopf und sagte dann: "Warum siehst du mich so an?"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Du isst Gras?"

"Ja", kam die knappe Antwort.

"Aber du bist ein Mensch...wenn auch nur ein halber."

Der Zentaur schien über das 'nur' nicht amüsiert zu sein, sondern seine Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends als er sagte: "Ich bin zur Hälfte ein Pferd, und mein Verdauungssystem befindet sich im Körper des Pferdes, wie du wohl unschwer erkennen kannst."

Lucius Malfoy nickte zögerlich und sagte schließlich: "Aber meines nicht...ich brauche Fleisch!"

"Nein! Ein Mensch kann ohne Fleisch überleben. Du wirst kein Tier essen - nicht einmal einen Käfer wirst du verspeisen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Absichtlich werde ich mit Sicherheit keinen Käfer verspeisen", gab der Blonde angeekelt zurück und musste dann feststellen, dass Chiron inzwischen erneut dazu übergegangen war, wieder zu grasen.

Lucius zog sich zurück und pflückte mit grimmiger Miene weitere Beeren, die er Flüche ausstoßend verzehrte.

Er fühlte sich nicht im Mindesten gesättigt, als Chiron zu ihm zurückkehrte und sofort wieder aufbrach.

Eine Zeitlang waren sie schweigend durch den Wald gewandert, als dieser schließlich lichter wurde, und sie eine felsige Umgebung durchquerten.

Je länger sie liefen, desto ungehaltener wurde der immer noch hungrige Malfoy und blieb schließlich fluchend auf einem kleinen Felsen stehen, um sich mit wütender Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Chiron drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte den Menschen ebenso grimmig an, wie dieser ihn.

Dann erhob der Zentaur plötzlich die Vorderläufe in die Luft und ließ seine mächtigen Hufe auf die Kante einer großen Steinplatte krachen. Steinsplitter wirbelten durch die Luft und fielen zu Boden.

Chiron wies mit dem Kopf auf einen der größeren Splitter, der scharfe Kanten aufwies.

"Nimm dieses Stück Stein!", wies er Lucius ernst an. Der Blonde griff zögerlich nach dem abgesplitterten Stück und fragte: "Was soll ich damit?", dann fügte er hoffnungsvoll an: "Dieser Stein ist scharf wie ein Messer - er könnte zum Jagen nützlich sein."

"Wenn du absichtlich ein Tier in diesem Wald tötest, wirst du fortan ohne deine Paarungsorgane weiterleben, ist das jetzt endlich klar?", brüllte Chiron ihn an. Lucius Malfoy starrte sein Gegenüber an. Als er erkannte, dass Chiron nicht nachgeben würde, was die Frage der Nahrung anging, nickte er schließlich widerstrebend, da er zu dem Schluss kam, dass Chirons Drohung durchaus ernst gemeint gewesen war. Fragend hob er schließlich seine Hand mit dem messerähnlichen Stein.

"Und was soll ich dann damit", fragte er herausfordernd.

"Schneid dir deine Haare ab!", donnerte der Zentaur wütend.

"Was?", fragte Malfoy heiser.

"Sie stören dich offensichtlich. Schneid sie ab!"

"Nein!", erwiderte der Blonde nun mit fester Stimme.

"Ist doch nur Haar", sagte Chiron lauernd.

"Ich werde es nicht abschneiden", sagte Malfoy entschieden und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tu es!"

Abermals schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und ließ den scharfkantigen Stein zu Boden fallen.

"Warum verlangst du das von mir? Was willst du mir damit beweisen?", fuhr er den Zentauren an.

Chiron trat einen Schritt auf sein Gegenüber zu und seine Stimme klang spöttisch: "Gar nichts! Aber wenn dir an deinem Leben so wenig liegt, warum liegt dir dann immer noch etwas an deinem Aussehen?"

"Du glaubst, dass du nun das Recht hast, über mich zu bestimmen, weil ich mich dir ausgeliefert hatte - aber ich muss mich dir nicht fügen", sagte Lucius und seine Stimme wurde kräftiger, "ich muss nicht tun, was du sagst!"

Chiron blickte ihn gelassen an.

"Nein, das musst du wohl nicht, aber ich sagte dir schon, dass du dich verlieren wirst, wenn du mir nicht folgst. Erzähl mir von deiner Frau."

Über den Themenwechsel überrascht, starrte Lucius den Zentauren an, dann schüttelte er wiederum den Kopf.

"Sag mir, was schmerzt dich mehr, über sie zu erzählen oder dein Haar abzuschneiden?", fragte Chiron und legte den Kopf lauernd schief.

Ohne zu zögern erwiderte Lucius: "Es schmerzt mich mehr, über sie zu erzählen". Er bückte sich, um den Stein aufzuheben und sich der Forderung Chirons zu ergeben, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum er diesem Wesen nachgab. 'Vielleicht', so schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, 'ist es richtig zu bezahlen.'

Chiron sah zu, wie der Mensch seine Haare ergriff und die scharfe Kante des Steins zum Schneiden ansetzte.

"Warte", sagte der Zentaur gelassen, "wenn es dich mehr schmerzt, von deiner Frau zu erzählen, dann wirst du genau DAS tun!"

Lucius schüttelte stumm den Kopf und hielt den Stein krampfhaft in den Händen.

Chiron wartete einen Augenblick, dann fragte er sanft: "Ist sie es nicht wert, dass du von ihr erzählst?"

Die Antwort des Blondes kam umgehend, wenn auch kaum hörbar.

"Doch, das ist sie...aber ich bin es nicht wert, von ihr zu sprechen."

"Solch ein hartes Selbsturteil aus deinem Munde?", fragte der Zentaur ohne jeden Spott.

Malfoy blickte auf und rang nach Worten, und während er das tat, fühlte sich Chiron an die Augen des Hirsches erinnert, den er am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte, dessen Hinterläufe von Wölfen zerfetzt worden waren, die dann plötzlich in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwunden waren, ohne ihre Beute zu töten. Ein verwundeter Hirsch...unfähig zu überleben, unfähig zu sterben.

Chiron war überrascht, als Malfoy schließlich doch die Kraft aufbrachte, zu sprechen.

"Von ersten Augenblick an wusste ich, dass ich diese Frau wollte, als ich sie sah", begann Lucius und schwieg dann.

Chirons Stimme klang fordernd als er sagte: "Du wolltest sie, du hast sie bekommen...das ist nichts Neues! Du hast immer alles bekommen, was du wolltest, nicht wahr, Mensch?"

"Bei ihr war es etwas anderes", warf Malfoy verärgert ein.

"Etwas anderes? Inwiefern? Du hast sie gekauft...du hattest Reichtum, Ansehen...du hast sie dadurch bekommen!"

"NEIN! Nein...das ist nicht wahr!", heftig schüttelte Lucius den Kopf und wiederholte: "Das ist nicht wahr."

"So? Und was ist die Wahrheit?"

Malfoys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, der scharfkantige Stein schnitt ihm in die Handflächen.

"Warum sollte ich dir das erklären? Was habe ich davon, wenn du es verstehst?"

"Was DU davon hast? Du stellst die falschen Fragen - doch wundert es mich nicht, denn du gibst auch stets die falschen Antworten. Das war dein Geschäft, nicht wahr, Mr. Lucius Malfoy? Immer alles so drehen und wenden, dass es dir zum Vorteil gereichte. Hör auf, nach Vorteil zu gieren...hör auf nach dem vermeintlichen Sinn zu gieren...lebe! Erzähle! Bereue!"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Herz - Pfeil...glatter Durchschuss! 

Es waren merkwürdige Worte gewesen, die Chiron zuletzt gesprochen hatte - es war ein merkwürdiger Vorwurf gewesen...natürlich war der eigene Vorteil wichtig! Nur wer weiterkam im Leben, kam dorthin, wohin er wollte...Lucius stutzte...wohin hatte es ihn letztendlich geführt? Wohin hatte seine Machtgier und seine Bereitschaft, dafür über Leichen zu gehen, geführt? Die Antwort donnerte durch seinen Kopf: Es hat dich direkt unter die Hufe eines Zentauren geführt! ER hat dein Schicksal nun in der Hand!

In diese schockierenden Gedanken versunken, wurde Lucius jäh von Chiron unterbrochen.

"Erzähl mir 'deine' Wahrheit, Mensch!"

Lucius blickte zum Himmel empor und senkte dann den Blick scheinbar auf sein Gegenüber, doch Chiron begriff, dass der blonde Mann soeben gedanklich weit in der Zeit zurückgereist war. Und offenbar war er ebensoweit in seinen Gefühlen zurückgereist, denn der selbstgefällige Ausdruck, der sogar dann das Gesicht des Mannes vergiftete, wenn er Trauer zeigte, war nun endlich fort, und sein Antlitz frei von dieser selbstverliebten Regung - sie hatte Platz gemacht für etwas anderes, etwas, das Chiron ahnen ließ, dass Malfoy damals von Gefühlen geprägt gewesen war, die tatsächlich einer anderen Person, der Liebe seines Lebens gegolten hatten. Und als Malfoy zu sprechen begann, klang selbst seine Stimme verändert.

"Ich habe Narcissa schon auf der Schule kennengelernt...auf Hogwarts. Sie war das bezauberndste Geschöpf, das ich je gesehen hatte. Tausendmal schöner als eine Veela, so schien sie mir. Doch sie hat mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt, als ich sie in Hogsmeade zum Essen einladen wollte. Sie fand mich zu...anstrengend."

"Anstrengend?", hakte Chiron belustigt nach.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn, ob dieser Unterbrechung und knurrte: "Sie sagte, sie hätte keine Lust, mit anderen Mädchen ständig konkurrieren zu müssen, damit sie ihr nicht den Freund abspenstig machten, und ich würde mich so schnell von jedem hübschen Ding um den Finger wickeln lassen, dass es ihr schlicht zu anstrengend sei, mit mir eine Beziehung einzugehen und etwas anderes käme für sie ohnehin nicht in Frage."

"Um den Finger wickeln...", Chiron spürte dieser ungewohnten Redensart nach, dann fragte er: "Hast du dich schnell um den Finger wickeln lassen?"

"Ja...das habe ich wohl."

"Dein Geld, dein Ansehen...es gab wohl einige, die dafür bereit waren, dir zu schenken, was andere sich schwer erarbeiten mussten, sehe ich das richtig?"

"Es gab einige, die sich davon beeindrucken ließen", gab Lucius vage zu.

"Geld, Ansehen...und dein Aussehen", sagte Chiron bedeutsam, "das waren die Dinge, die dir die Weibchen zuspielten, ohne dass du groß dafür etwas hättest tun müssen."

"Kann sein", antwortete Lucius vage.

Chiron lächelte mit mildem Spott, und fragte: "Also, diejenige, die du gewählt hattest, hat deine Avancen jedoch abgelehnt...was geschah dann?"

Malfoy räusperte sich und machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand.

"Nun, ich sagte ihr die reine Wahrheit...ich sagte ihr, dass es für mich nicht minder anstrengend wäre, sie zu halten, denn der komplette männliche Jahrgang war in sie verliebt...und vermutlich sogar einige der Mädchen."

"Hat ihr das geschmeichelt?"

"Wenn ja, hat sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie sagte, ich müsse es mir erarbeiten, sie einladen zu dürfen, und verschwand dann in der Menge, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen."

"Und das weckte deinen Jagdtrieb", mutmaßte Chiron.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, es machte mich wütend. Ich habe sie danach ignoriert...ich habe zumindest versucht, sie zu ignorieren, aber es war unmöglich."

"Warum war dir das unmöglich?"

"Weil ich wusste, dass wir zusammengehören."

"Du meinst, du wolltest dich mit ihr paaren", sagte Chiron und zog lasziv eine Augenbraue hoch.

Lucius betrachtete den Zentauren mit Abscheu.

"Ich sagte, dass ich wusste, dass wir zusammengehören, nicht, dass ich...Sex mit ihr wollte."

"Wolltest du das nicht?"

"Natürlich wollte ich auch das...aber ich hatte genug Mädchen, bei denen ich genau das bekommen hätte, ohne auch nur einen Finger krumm machen zum müssen. Es war etwas anderes, wie ich dir bereits sagte...aber das begreifst du scheinbar nicht. Warum wundere ich mich überhaupt darüber? Du bist ein halbes Pferd, es ist wohl nicht verwunderlich, wenn du nicht begreifst, wovon ich spreche, denn für dich ist nach der Paarung ohnehin alles vorbei!" Lucuis hatte sich in Rage geredet und funkelte den Zentauren herausfordernd an.

"Kommen wir wieder zu dir", entschied Chiron umgehend, aber völlig ruhig, und sah den Blonden mit stoischer Gelassenheit an.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er fragte: "Willst du mich etwa studieren...mein Verhalten? Das Verhalten der Menschen? Was ist mit DIR? Hast du so etwas wie eine feste...Paarungspartnerin?"

Augenblicklich zogen sich Chirons Augenbrauen zusammen und er lachte ein trockenes Lachen, ehe er abermals ruhig klarstellte: "Du wolltest mir von deiner Frau erzählen. Bisher weiß ich nur, dass sie dich nicht wollte. Aber du hast sie...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, "...geheiratet, nicht wahr? Du hast mit ihr diesen Bund geschlossen, der euch Menschen ein Leben lang miteinander verbinden soll."

"Ja...ja, das habe ich", sagte Lucius und betrachtete Chiron genau, der ihn wiederum interessiert ansah.

Abermals blickte Malfoy zum Himmel und als er wieder sprach, klang es erneut, als habe er sich in der Zeit gedanklich zurückversetzt.

"Ich hatte schon beinahe aufgegeben, sie erobern zu können. Nachdem es mir nicht gelungen war, sie zu ignorieren, versuchte ich die ein oder andere Vorgehensweise, die bei anderen Mädchen erfolgreich gewesen war...aber Narcissa ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken."

"Narcissa."

"Ja, das ist ihr Name...das war ihr Name", korrigierte Lucius und legte eine Hand an seinen Mund, als wolle er die Vergangenheitsform auf diese Art ungeschehen machen. .

Er nahm die Hand langsam wieder fort und seine Stimme klang jetzt etwas schleppend.

"Und eines Tages, als ich mir schon sicher war, unsere Wege würden sich nach der Schule trennen, ohne dass ich auch nur mehr als ein paar Worte mit Narcissa gewechselt hatte, da war SIE es plötzlich, die mich in Hogsmeade ansprach. Sie tat es vor versammelter Mannschaft; ein paar meiner Kumpels machten frivole Gesten und Geräusche, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Du schuldest mir ein Essen, Lucius Malfoy." Ich war mehr als erstaunt und doch nickte ich und verabschiedete mich schnell von meinen Freunden, denen nun der Mund offenstand...und nicht nur ihnen, denn Narcissa schob ihre Hand so selbstverständlich in meine, als hätte es nie diese jahrelange Ablehnung von ihr gegeben. Als wir kurze Zeit später in einem Restaurant saßen, fragte ich sie, warum sie es sich anders überlegt habe. Da lächelte sie mich an und erwiderte, sie habe es sich nicht anders überlegt, sondern ich habe ihre Bedingung erfüllt und daher dürfe ich sie nun auch einladen. Ich verstand nicht, womit ich mir dieses Privileg erarbeitet haben sollte, und fragte sie auch danach. Da sagte sie mir, dass sie mich all die Zeit über beobachtet habe. Sie hatte all meine Liebschaften verfolgt und nicht selten hatten sie damit geendet, dass meine früheren Verehrerinnen mich hassten, nachdem ich mit ihnen Schluss gemacht hatte. Für mich war das alles nichts Ernstes gewesen, denn ich hatte immer nur Narcissa gewollt, aber für sie war das alles Grund genug gewesen, mir nie näher zu kommen, als zwangsläufig nötig.

Und doch hatte sie mich weiterhin beobachtet und in diesem Restaurant erzählte sie mir, dass sie bemerkt hatte, dass ich Julietta McIntosh vor meinen Kumpels verteidigt hatte. Julietta war das hässlichste Mädchen, das der Jahrgang zu bieten hatte. Sie war klug, aber durch ihr Aussehen bot sie sich geradezu als Zielscheibe für Spott und gemeine Streiche an. Ich hatte mir gar nicht viel dabei gedacht, als ich den Jungs sagte, sie sollen das Mädchen in Ruhe lassen - ich habe es aus einem Impuls heraus getan, und wie sich herausstellte, hatte dieser Impuls dafür gesorgt, dass ich nur zwei Tage später mit dem hübschesten Mädchen des Jahrgangs endlich den Kontakt aufnehmen durfte, den ich mir so lange gewünscht hatte, und von dem ich nicht wusste, wie ich ihn herstellen könnte."

"Das fühlte sich sicher gut an...ans Ziel gekommen zu sein", mutmaßte Chiron.

Lucius sah ihn nachdenklich an und erwiderte schließlich: "Von diesem Tag an wusste ich, dass ich erst mein Ziel erreicht hätte, wenn sie schwören würde, für den Rest ihres Lebens zu mir gehören zu wollen."

Der Zentaur lächelte und Malfoy wunderte sich, wie menschlich dieses Wesen allein durch diese Geste plötzlich wirkte.

"Nach diesem Treffen hat sie also eingewilligt, sich mit dir fortzupflanzen?", fragte Chiron interessiert.

Malfoy stieß ein verblüfftes Stöhnen aus: "Nein...nein...so läuft das nicht bei Menschen. Das ist keine Frage, die wir so direkt stellen...darin liegt nicht der Sinn."

"Darin liegt ALLER Sinn...der Sinn der Natur liegt darin", hielt Chiron dagegen und fragte dann lauernd: "Wolltest du nicht, dass sie die Frucht deines Samens in sich trägt?"

Erneut stöhnte Lucius auf, diesmal jedoch um einiges lauter. "Ja, verdammt...natürlich wollte ich das, aber darum ging es mir in diesem Moment nicht. Ich wollte sie nicht als potentielle Mutter meines Kindes, ich wollte SIE."

"Nun gut", sagte Chiron und wog seinen massigen Kopf einlenkend hin und her: "Du wolltest sie, um deinen Trieb zu befriedigen und hast vielleicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht über das nachgedacht, warum die Natur uns überhaupt diese Gefühle erleben lässt, die uns Männchen zu einem paarungswilligen Weibchen führt."

Entnervt schüttelte Lucius den Kopf: "Ich wollte sie, weil ich sie liebte...ich habe sie GELIEBT, du dämlicher GAUL!" Lucius fragte sich ärgerlich, wie ihm noch vor wenigen Augenblicken irgendetwas an dem Zentaur menschlich hatte erscheinen können.

"Weißt du, was dein Fehler ist, Mensch...EINER deiner Fehler?", fragte Chiron ruhig.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir das umgehend mitteilen wirst", erwiderte der Blonde unwirsch.

"Du hältst zu viele Dinge für selbstverständlich. Du sagst, du hast sie geliebt...warum kannst du mir nicht erklären, weshalb dies ein anderes Gefühl ist, als das, ein Weibchen gefunden zu haben, das bereit ist, sich mit dir fortpflanzen zu wollen? Warum erklärst du es mir nicht, statt mich zu beleidigen?"

"Weil du es nicht begreifen würdest. Der Wunsch nach Kindern kam erst später...viel später."

Chiron nickte bedächtig, dann sagte er: "Hältst du es für so abwegig, dass deine Frau vielleicht schon damals, als sie dich zuerst abgewiesen hat, darüber nachdachte, dass ein möglicher Vater ihres Kindes sich etwas mehr ins Zeug legen sollte, als nur seinen Körper für die Zeugung zur Verfügung zu stellen? Ist es vielleicht nicht so, dass genau das der Grund war, warum sie feststellen wollte, ob du ein Mann bist, der zu mehr fähig ist, als seinen Samen in einen fruchtbaren Schoß zu pflanzen?"

Lucius stutzte und sah Chiron einen Moment lang genervt an, dann sagte er herausfordernd: "Natürlich ging es ihr darum, zu sehen, dass ich nicht ein Mann bin, der sie nur flachlegen möchte, und eben genau das wollte ich ja auch nicht...Himmelherrgott nochmal, genau DAS versuche ich dir doch die ganze Zeit zu erklären."

"Und du nennst das...Liebe?"

"Wie nennst DU es?", spie Lucius den Zentauren an.

Chiron lachte plötzlich und erwiderte: "Ich nenne es ebenfalls Liebe...ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass DU es auch wirklich unterscheiden kannst. Übrigens finde ich die Bezeichnung 'flach legen' äußerst interessant, wenngleich auch ein wenig zu menschenspezifisch...und nun erzähle mir von eurem Kind."

"Draco...", murmelte Lucius augenblicklich, senkte den Kopf und verstummte.

Chiron zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte herausfordernd: "Draco...warum dieser Name? Sollte dein Sohn anderen Menschen schon allein durch diesen Namen Respekt einflößen? Sollten sie ihn fürchten, den Sohn des mächtigen Lucius Malfoy?"

"Sei still...sei doch endlich still", erwiderte der Blonde und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, "sei still...ich kann deine Spielchen nicht länger ertragen. Du fragst mich scheinheilig zu welchem Zweck wir Menschen Spiele spielen...was bezweckst DU damit? WAS?", schrie er plötzlich aus Leibeskräften.

Abermals vergalt der Zentaur die Wut des Menschen mit stoischer Gelassenheit. "Ich möchte wissen, was für ein Mensch dein Draco war...ich möchte wissen, welches Ergebnis die Paarung einer schönen und intelligenten Frau, mit einem eitlen, arroganten, machtgierigen Todesser wie dir ergeben hat."

"Halt dein Maul", knurrte Lucius und funkelte den Zentauren zornig an.

"Erzähl mir von ihm...erzähl mir von deinem Sohn, Lucius."

Sofort flog der Blick des Blonden zu dem riesenhaften Wesen und Malfoys Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, als Chiron ihn so vertraulich ansprach.

Das Misstrauen und der Ärger wichen, als Lucius erkannte, dass der Zentaur nun keine Spur von Spott mehr erkennen ließ.

Dennoch klang die Stimme Lucius' wie von weit her, als er zu erzählen begann.

"Er war schon zwei Tage alt, als ich ihn zum ersten mal sah. Er war so winzig klein und..."

"Warum hast du ihn erst nach zwei Tagen gesehen?", unterbrach Chiron.

Lucius räusperte sich und sagte: "Ich wurde gerufen, während Narcissa in den Wehen lag. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie in der Obhut einer Medimagierin zurückzulassen, und dem Ruf zu folgen...ich war daher unterwegs, als Draco zur Welt kam."

"Unterwegs?"

"Ja...ich konnte erst zwei Tage später zu meiner Familie zurückkehren. Es ließ sich nicht ändern. Ich hatte einen Auftrag...einen wichtigen Auftrag."

"Von Voldemort?", fragte Chiron sofort.

Lucius nickte und sah den Zentauren scheinbar gelassen an, doch seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine kurzen Fingernägel gruben sich ins eigene Fleisch.

"Erzähl weiter", forderte Chiron ihn auf.

"Nein", sagte Lucius plötzlich unvermittelt und wiederholte dann bestimmter: "Nein! Draco ist tot. Narcissa ist tot. Ich habe meinen Sohn damals in den Händen gehalten und geschworen, ihn ein Leben lang zu beschützen. Ich habe versagt. Durch meine Schuld ist mein Sohn gestorben...mein Sohn...er war so klein, so winzig als ich ihn das erste mal hielt. Er hätte mich gebraucht, damals wie heute...und Narcissa hätte mich gebraucht, damals, als er zur Welt kam und auch jetzt. Aber ich war nicht da um sie zu unterstützen...ich war nicht da, um sie zu retten...sie starben...durch meine Schuld. Sie sind mit dem Gefühl gestorben, ich hätte sie im Stich gelassen...und das hatte ich...ich ließ sie im Stich und ich wünschte, ich wäre an ihrer Stelle gestorben...ich will mich nicht mehr erinnern...ich kann nicht mehr...aber du quälst mich mit deinen ewigen Fragen...ICH WILL MICH NICHT ERINNERN, hörst du? Und doch tue ich es mit jedem Schlag meines Herzens. Solange es schlägt, werde ich mich erinnern..."

Eine Zeitlang war nur Lucius' heftiger Atem zu hören, der stoßweise kam und damit verdeutlichte, wie sehr der Blonde mit sich selbst kämpfte - mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Chiron setzte unbehaglich einen Schritt zurück und blickte auf einen Baumstamm, dessen Färbung mit einem mal äußerst interessant erschien. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich fühlte, als würde etwas in seinem Hals stecken, das ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm...und gewiss hatte noch nie ein Mensch dieses Gefühl bei ihm hervorgerufen. Es war geradezu lächerlich, dass dieser Malfoy, der immer noch lediglich um das trauerte, was er verloren hatte - nicht um das, was er selbst im Laufe seines Lebens zerstört hatte - ein derartiges Gefühl bei Chiron hervorrief, doch es brachte den Zentauren dazu, dem blonden Mann eine Pause zu gönnen...eine Pause vor seinen Fragen und seinen scheinbaren Anfeindungen, denn der Schmerz des Menschen, sein Kind nicht beschützt zu haben, und seine Reue darüber, seiner Frau nicht beigestanden zu haben, so wie er es gelobt hatte, war ein weiterer Schritt in die Richtung, die Chiron mit dem Menschen gemeinsam ging. Es war leicht, einen verzweifelten Menschen voranzutreiben, wenn er vor Trauer wie blind war und sich führen ließ...doch je mehr Lucius Malfoy von dem wiederfinden würde, was er einst war, desto schwieriger würde der Weg werden.

Chiron seufzte leise, als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy seinen seelischen Schmerz betäubte, indem er sich den scharfkantigen Stein erneut in die Händfläche trieb, bis sein Blut dunkel und schwer zu Boden tropfte.

Immerhin bat er nicht erneut darum, sein Leben beenden zu dürfen und Chiron war bereit, das vergossene Blut als ein Opfer des Menschen anzunehmen.

"Ruh dich einen Moment aus", sagte der Zentaur leise und in Gedanken fügte er an: 'Ruh dich aus, denn du wirst mehr Kraft benötigen, als du zur Zeit auch nur im Entferntesten vermutest.'

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Ich bin müde, I'm tired, je suis fatigué...

Dunkelheit senkte sich über den Wald. Chiron hielt inne, als der Mensch zum wiederholten male über eine Baumwurzel stolperte und der Zentaur gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich.

Malfoy humpelte ein Stück vorwärts und zischte: "Ich kann nicht bei Nacht durch diesen Wald gehen...ich kann, verdammt nochmal, nicht sehen, wo ich hintrete!"

"Du hast zwei Beine zu wenig", erklärte Chiron ungerührt.

"Nein, du hast zwei zuviel...du bist ein Pferd...und Pferde tragen Menschen normalerweise."

Der Zentaur blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich mit bedrohlicher Miene zu Malfoy.

Seine Stimme klang zornentbrannt, und er trat auf seinen Begleiter zu, als er sagte: "Ich bin KEIN Pferd! Doch selbst wenn ich eines wäre, so hättest du noch lange nicht das Recht, dich auf meinen Rücken zu setzen, nur weil du ein widerlicher Zweibeiner bist!"

Lucius Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück, als Chirons Hufe verdächtig nah neben seinen Füßen niedergingen.

"Ich kann unter diesen Umständen nicht weitergehen", wiederholte er und fügte dann an: "Ich habe Hunger, ich habe Durst und ich bin totmüde."

Chiron schnaubte. "Ihr Menschen seid so wenig ausdauernd - kraftlose Geschöpfe, die sich über alle anderen aufschwingen möchten...nur durch Gewalt ist euch dies möglich. Ihr brecht den Willen eurer Mitgeschöpfe, bedroht sie, tötet sie, rottet sie aus...mit welchem Recht, frage ich dich...mit welchem RECHT? Sieh dich an...deine spöttische Zunge wird dich in diesem Wald nicht schützen können, wenn dich ein hungriges Tier angreift. Die Tiere dieses Waldes sind stärker als du, und dennoch glaubst du, dass du aus irgendeinem Grunde etwas Besseres wärst als sie...und als ich."

Malfoy schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Bei dir ist es etwas anderes", sagte er zögerlich, "du hast Verstand - das unterscheidet dich von den Tieren, die nur aus Instinkt handeln..."

Chiron unterbrach Malfoy harsch.

"Du glaubst also, dass die Menschen über die Tiere zu bestimmen haben, weil sie mehr VERSTAND haben als ein Tier? Und was machen sie mit diesem Verstand, MENSCH? Sie nutzen ihn, um die besten Strategien zu entwerfen, wie sie sich gegenseitig abschlachten können und merken nicht einmal, dass sie sich mit jedem Tag selbst ein Stück mehr vernichten. Und DU bist das beste Beispiel dafür! Wenn ein Männchen in der Lage ist, die Weibchen zu becircen, dann sollte es seine Kraft darauf verwenden, so viele Nachkommen mit diesen wie möglich zu zeugen...und nicht damit seine Zeit vergeuden, einem anderen Männchen zu dienen, damit es so viele der eigenen Rasse wie möglich töten kann...das ist so typisch menschlich, dass ich kotzen möchte!"

Lucius spürte den Worten Chirons nach, und man konnte dem Mann ansehen, dass die Müdigkeit sein Denken langsam hatte werden lassen.

"Dieses Argument käme so manchem Ehemann gelegen, glaub mir", sagte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

"Ihr Menschen habt euch selbst diese Fesseln auferlegt. Ihr habt die Ehe erfunden, um euch selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten - nur dass ihr es bis heute nicht schafft, eure Regeln einzuhalten. Auch bei den Tieren gibt es lebenslange Partnerschaften, doch wir entscheiden uns nicht, dass ein einziger Nachkomme genügt, damit wir unser Leben so angenehm wie möglich führen können. Der Zweck einer jeden Partnerschaft ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Rasse gemehrt wird, und sieh wie dumm es von dir war, nur EINEN Nachkommen zu zeugen. Nun ist er tot und du trauerst und verharrst in diesem Gefühl, statt deiner Natur die Oberhand zu überlassen."

Die Aussage Chirons traf Lucius wie ein scharfes Schwert direkt durch die Brust. Es tat so weh, die kalten Worte des Zentauren über den Tod Dracos zu hören. Es schmerzte, die Ansichten Chirons hinnehmen zu müssen, der so tat, als sei ein Kind durch ein anderes austauschbar. Lucius blickte sein Gegenüber einen Moment voller Schmerz an, bevor er sich fasste, um seinem Begleiter nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Chiron ihn weiter traktieren würde und so vergrub Lucius die Trauer, um seinem Zorn so gut wie möglich die Gelegenheit zu geben, den nächsten Satz nicht zu einem Wimmern verkommen zu lassen.

"Meiner Natur die Oberhand überlassen? Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte er wütend, die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme mühsam verbannend.

"Deine Trauer ist verständlich, aber du darfst dich deshalb nicht nach dem Tode sehnen. Dein Platz ist hier - im Leben!"

"Ich sehne mich schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr nach dem Tode! Kannst du nicht endlich aufhören, ständig darauf herumzureiten?", fauchte Lucius.

"Herumreiten, hmm? Was für eine interessante Wortwahl, um mit einem halben Pferd zu sprechen," sinnierte der Zentaur.

Malfoy stieß einen ärgerlichen Laut aus, dann sagte er: "Ich bin wirklich müde, Chiron...ob du mich dafür verachtest oder nicht, ich brauche Schlaf."

Der Zentaur sah Lucius eine Zeitlang schweigend an. Dass der Mensch zum ersten mal seinen Namen benutzt hatte, machte die Züge Chirons weicher.

"Ich verachte dich nicht dafür", sagte er schließlich, "nicht DAFÜR", fügte er dann betont an.

Malfoy blickte erschöpft zu den Baumwipfeln empor, die inzwischen in der Finsternis verschwanden.

"Vielleicht können wir uns darauf einigen, dass du mich ab morgen früh wieder für alles andere verachtest."

Chiron machte eine vage Geste mit dem Kopf: "Ja...darauf können wir uns einigen."

Lucius schnaubte leise, und es klang wie eine Mischung aus trauriger Belustigung und innerer Aufgabe.

Nächtliche Kälte und unschöne Krankheiten

Lucius erwachte durch eine Bewegung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er begriff, dass es sein eigenes heftiges Zittern war, das ihn aufgeweckt hatte.

Die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, um ihr Klappern zu unterdrücken, setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper.

Der Blonde spähte in die Dunkelheit und erschrak fast zu Tode als Chiron ihn ansprach.

"Ist dir kalt, Mensch?"

Ein grumpfender Laut war die einzige Antwort, die Lucius zu geben bereit war.

"Zu wenig Beine, zu wenig Haare", ließ sich der Zentaur spöttisch vernehmen.

"Gibt es eigentlich auch irgendetwas, das du an der menschlichen Rasse NICHT auzusetzen hast?", fragte Lucius und seine Zähne schlugen beim Sprechen aufeinander.

Chiron schien zu überlegen. "Nein", antwortete er dann bestimmt.

Ein Geräusch durchbrach das eisige Schweigen, das auf die Antwort des Zentauren hin entstanden war.

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich und Lucius fluchte leise.

"Du hast schon wieder Hunger, Mensch?", fragte Chiron anklagend.

"Ja...ja, verdammt! Was habe ich denn gegessen? Ein paar Beeren, etwas Klee...ich bin kein Kaninchen, zum Teufel nochmal...ich brauche etwas Anständiges zu Essen, wenn du möchtest, dass ich diese Reise mit dir fortsetze!"

"Ich würde nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass ich das möchte, Mensch...die Frage ist, was tust du, wenn ich es NICHT möchte?"

"Was soll ich dann schon tun? Ich werde durch diesen beschissenen Wald irren, bis ich hinausfinde!"

"Und wenn du NICHT hinausfindest?"

"Dann finde ich eben nicht hinaus...ein menschliches Wesen weniger, über das du dich ärgern musst, Zentaur!", spie Lucius in die Dunkelheit, doch seine Stimme zitterte vor Kälte so stark, dass seine Worte nicht so harsch klangen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Chiron seufzte.

Dann sah Lucius, wie das pferdeähnliche Wesen auf ihn zukam, sich neben ihm niederließ und hörte, wie Chiron erneut seufzte.

Die Stimme des Zentauren klang resigniert als er sagte: "Kaum verspürst du Kälte und Hunger, bist du bereits wieder kurz vor dem Aufgeben. Leg dich hin und wärme dich an meinem Körper. Morgen werden wir nach etwas suchen, das den knurrenden Wolf in deinem Magen zum Schweigen bringt."

Lucius blickte Chiron entsetzt an. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich an einen stinkenden Pferdekörper lehne!"

"Ich habe dir ja nicht angeboten, dich mit mir fortzupflanzen, du dämlicher Mensch! Wenn du es vorziehst zu frieren, statt mein überaus großzügiges Angebot, dich an mir zu wärmen, anzunehmen, dann frier dir von mir aus die Eier ab...die sind bei euch Menschenmännern so klein, dass es ohnehin kein großer Verlust ist!"

"Von allen Kreaturen, die das Schicksal mir schicken konnte, musste es ausgerechnet ein dämliches Pferd auswählen!", fauchte Lucius bibbernd, dann rollte er sich, soweit wie möglich von Chiron entfernt wieder zusammen und verfluchte sich selbst - sein Schicksal - und Chiron gleich mehrfach, bevor er das Gefühl hatte, die Müdigkeit würde gegen die Kälte siegen. Er wurde jedoch eines Besseren belehrt, als er erneut benommen aufschreckte, weil das Beben seines Körpers ihn wiederum aus dem Schlaf riss. Im Halbschlaf spürte er, wie etwas wunderbar Warmes ihn berührte...er spürte, dass er nun von einer Seite windgeschützt und geborgen dalag...er wusste nicht was es war, das ihn endlich in den Schlaf finden ließ, aber es fühlte sich tröstlich an, und er nahm es hin, ohne es zu hinterfragen - der Verstand wich dem Instinkt...fast wie bei einem Tier...

Als Malfoy erwachte, war die Kälte zurückgekehrt, obwohl er nun erkannte, dass Chiron dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er eng an ihn geschmiegt war. Lucius hätte die schreckliche Übelkeit gerne darauf geschoben, dass er mit dem stinkenden Pferdekörper in Berührung geraten war, aber selbst durch den Schleier des Unwohlseins erkannte er, dass er dem Zentauren ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu verdanken hatte, und das gute Gefühl, sich beschützt zu fühlen...selbst den Geruch des pferdeähnlichen Wesens sog er nun noch einmal tief ein, denn dieser hatte etwas überaus Tröstliches. Es war immer noch Nacht, und Lucius versuchte weiterzuschlafen, indem er sich erneut an den Zentauren schmiegte. Er musste jedoch schon bald erkennen, dass an Schlaf unmöglich zu denken war, denn die Übelkeit nahm rasend schnell wieder zu.

Er versuchte sich zu erheben, kam mühsam auf alle Viere und kroch auf diese Art ein Stück, während Sterne wie kleine Explosionen vor seinen Augen tanzten.

Malfoy schaffte es gerade bis in ein naheliegendes Gebüsch, als er sich auch schon geräuschvoll übergeben musste. Während er dies tat, bemerkte er, dass es auch in seinen Gedärmen rumorte. Eilig öffnete er seine Hose und suchte Halt an den dürren Zweigen des Busches.

Chiron war von Natur aus selbst im Schlaf wachsam. Er hatte gespürt, dass der Mensch erwacht war, und eigentlich hatte er den Zorn seines Begleiters erwartet - darüber, dass er ihn gegen dessen Willen gewärmt und beschützt hatte. Der Zentaur war sich sicher gewesen, dass Malfoys Stolz es nicht zuließ, dass er diese Sache auf sich beruhen ließ...von einem Dank ganz zu schweigen! Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, als der blonde Mann erneut seine Körperwärme in Anspruch nahm. Vermutlich käme der Zorn erst, wenn Malfoy diesen Schutz nicht mehr benötigen würde.

Chiron machte sich auf ein unangenehmes Erwachen gefasst. Und gerade, als er wieder selbst in den Schlaf hinüberdämmern wollte, erhob sich Malfoy, doch das merkwürdige Geräusch ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht weit gekommen war.

Alles was dann folgte, ließ den Zentauren tonlos seufzen, denn er wusste, dass der Mensch nach dieser Schmach noch weniger erträglich sein würde. Und da es völlig lächerlich gewesen wäre, das Aufbegehren des Körpers des Menschen durch vorgetäuschten Schlaf nicht zu bemerken, erhob sich Chiron und trat einen Schritt auf das 'geräuschvolle Gebüsch' zu.

"Wirst du es überleben, Mensch?", fragte er und wartete.

Malfoys Stimme klang fremd und schwach.

"Lass mich in Ruhe...geh grasen...geh Steine zertrümmern...geh...zum Teufel!", erneutes Würgen.

"Gut, das hört sich so an, als WÜRDEST du es überleben", kommentierte der Zentaur die wütenden Worte Malfoys und entfernte sich dann von dem Ort so weit, bis ihm endlich die frische Nachtluft wieder um den Kopf wehte.

Während er wartete, scharrte Chiron ein paarmal mit den Hufen. Er versuchte ein ums andere mal es zu unterbinden, musste sich schließlich jedoch selbst eingestehen, dass der Zustand des Menschen ihn nervös machte. Vielleicht hatte er einige giftige Beeren erwischt...vielleicht war es Fieber gewesen, das den blonden Mann so sehr hatte frieren lassen. Chiron hatte keinen Vergleich zur Wärme eines anderen Menschenkörpers, um den Unterschied zu erkennen - er begann zu begreifen, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler machte, wenn er dem geschwächten Mann soviel abverlangte. Dieser verdammte Malfoy war einfach zu stolz. Er hatte erst dann zugegeben, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte, als es bereits zu spät war.

Erneutes Scharren.

Dann erklang die Stimme des Menschen hohl und schwach hinter ihm. Ein einziges Wort, das wie eine Bitte klang.

"Wasser?"

Chiron wies mit dem Kopf nach links und starrte in die tiefe Dunkelheit: "Ein Bach. Dort hinten. Etwa 300 Meter quer durch das Dickicht."

"300 Meter", echote die ohnehin kraftlose Stimme heiser und resigniert.

"Steig auf meinen Rücken", erwiderte Chiron bestimmt und kniete nieder, während er den Menschen durch die Dunkelheit fixierte.

Der blonde Mann bewegte sich nicht. Er stand da, geschwächt, mit vorgebeugten Schultern und sah die schemenhafte Gestalt des Zentauren an.

"Das kann ich nicht", sagte er schließlich matt.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich weiß, dass du es nicht möchtest. Weil ich weiß, dass du mich dafür hassen würdest."

"Ich hasse dich sowieso, denn du bist ein Mensch, oder hast du das etwa vergessen?", erwiderte Chiron so kalt wie möglich.

"Nein...das habe ich nicht vergessen...und daher begreife ich erst recht nicht, warum du mir diese Gnade gewähren möchtest."

Chiron versuchte so abweisend wie möglich zu bleiben, doch die Weigerung des Menschen, seine Hilfe anzunehmen, da er die Gesetze des Zentauren befolgen wollte, hatte ihm die Bestätigung gegeben, dass Malfoy durchaus in der Lage war, andere Lebewesen zu respektieren.

Und so klang die Stimme des Zentauren beinahe freundlich, als er sagte: "Du vergisst, dass ich auch ein halber Mensch bin, und mein Herz sitzt im Körper des Menschen. Wenn du es also über dich bringen kannst, meine Hilfe anzunehmen, dann bin ich bereit, sie dir zu gewähren. Und nun entscheide dich, denn ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht mehr lange so knien."

"Was werde ich dir dafür schulden?", fragte Lucius, während er auf den Rücken des Zentauren stieg und sich an dessen muskulösen Hals festhielt.

Chiron wartete einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Nichts, von dem du jetzt bereits wüstest, dass du es überhaupt besitzt."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Schicke mir einen Engel

Während Chiron das Dickicht zwar nahezu mühelos durchquerte, hatte er mit einem ganz anderen Problem zu kämpfen. Malfoy hatte offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren, denn der Zentaur spürte, wie der Mann auf seinem Rücken immer mehr ins Rutschen geriet, weil er sich nicht länger an seinem Hals festhielt.

Bevor der Blonde zur Erde stürzte, hielt der Zentaur an, und ging in die Knie, damit der Aufprall des Menschen aus so geringer Höhe wie möglich erfolgte.

Lucius schlug kurz die Augen auf, als sein Körper - durch niedrige Büsche ein wenig gebremst - auf den Boden prallte.

Seine Kehle war trocken, und unter hohem Fieber stieß er wiederum nur ein Wort aus: "Wasser."

"Ja...ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Chiron unglücklich und sah in die Richtung in der sich der Bach befand. Er würde den Menschen nicht so weit über den Boden schleifen können, ohne ihm Verletzungen zuzufügen. Der Zentaur seufzte schwer, dann stieß er einen Laut aus, der weder menschlich, noch nach einem Tier klang. Es war, als habe er eine gänzlich neue Art der Kommunikation erfunden, als er diesen Ruf in die Nacht schickte, und sich dann neben Lucius Malfoy niederließ.

"Stirb jetzt nicht, du dummer Mann...stirb nicht, verstehst du mich? Du wirst noch gebraucht! Verdammt...wenn ich doch nur das Wasser irgendwie zu dir bekäme!"

Lucius zuckte unter dem Fieber, das seinen Körper zu verbrennen drohte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Stirn glänzte feucht im wolkenverhangenen Mondlicht.

Der Zentaur konnte das Wasser schon hören, doch Malfoy war augenscheinlich nicht in der Lage, erneut auf seinen Rücken zu steigen. Und so blickte Chiron in die Dunkelheit und wartete...er wartete darauf, dass sein Ruf erhört wurde...und das wurde er!

oooooooooooooooooooo

Wie aus einem tiefen Nebel tauchte Lucius schließlich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Er hörte Stimmen. Er spürte, wie das lodernde Feuer in ihm erlosch. Er fühlte Erleichterung - Frieden - die Übelkeit schwand. Der schmerzhafte Knoten in seinen Eingeweiden schien endlich gelöst zu sein.

Er hörte eine Stimme - eine weibliche Stimme...er kannte sie nicht, doch sie klang besorgt und mutmachend zugleich...und irgendwie traurig.

Lucius wollte sehen, wer sich hinter dieser wundervollen Stimme verbarg, doch als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur Chiron, der ihn besorgt anblickte.

"Geht es dir besser, Mensch?"

Lucius schluckte und seine Worte klangen rau als er sie durch seine trockene Kehle zwang: "Mit wem hast du gesprochen?"

Der Zentaur kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Blick wurde abweisend. "Mit niemandem!"

"Aber da war eine Frau", widersprach Malfoy.

"Eine Frau? Mir scheint, dein Paarungstrieb erwacht von neuem. Nicht das schlechteste Zeichen will ich meinen."

Lucius gab einen unwirschen Laut von sich und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Los, steig auf meinen Rücken...den Rest des Weges trage ich dich nun auch noch", knurrte Chiron und ging auf die Knie.

Lucius bestieg vorsichtig den Rücken seines Begleiters und als Chiron sich in Bewegung setzte, sagte Malfoy: "Ich WEIß, dass du mit jemandem gesprochen hast. Warum willst du mir nicht sagen, wer es war?"

"Warum willst du das unbedingt wissen?", konterte der Zentaur.

"Nun...vielleicht möchte ich mich bedanken...für ihre Hilfe."

"Es reicht, wenn du MIR dankst", schnaubte Chiron wütend.

Malfoy schwieg und hielt sich am Hals des Zentauren fest, als dieser einen Abhang hinunterstieg. Kaum wurde der Boden unter den Hufen des halben Pferdes wieder eben, stieg Chiron mit den Vorderbeinen in die Luft und beförderte Lucius in den Bach.

Der blonde Mann bekam Wasser in Mund und Nase, tauchte auf, fluchte und sah sich zornerfüllt nach seinem Begleiter um.

Er fand Chiron ein Stück weiter, wie er im Wasser schwamm und nur der menschliche Kopf über die Oberfläche ragte.

Lucius betrachtete fasziniert diese Täuschung und stellte sich vor, wie überrascht ein zufälliger Beobachter wäre, wenn dem Menschenkopf plötzlich der Körper eines Pferdes folgte, wenn Chiron das Wasser wieder verließ.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, ob es dir besser geht, Mensch!", rief Chiron.

"Eben habe ich noch gefiebert, und du wirfst mich in einen Bach...wie soll es mir da schon gehen?"

"Diese Frage hatte ich DIR gestellt", erinnerte der Zentaur.

Lucius lachte leise, dann rief er: "Gut..mir geht es gut! Auch wenn du mir nicht verraten möchtest, wem ich das zu verdanken habe. Wenn du sie wieder triffst, dann richte ihr meinen Dank aus."

Chiron drehte sich ohne zu antworten um und schwamm ein Stück. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder in die Richtung, in der Lucius langausgestreckt im Wasser lag und in den nächtlichen Himmel blickte.

"Dir ist nicht mehr kalt, nicht wahr?", fragte der Zentaur.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis der blonde Mann antwortete.

"Nein...mir ist nicht kalt. Wie ist das möglich?"

"Es ist Magie...aber sie wird wieder vergehen, wenn du die Vergiftung überwunden hast."

"Magie? Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich meine...war es ein Mensch, der mich heilte? Eine menschliche Frau?"

"Nein", knurrte Chiron, "es war kein Mensch. Hör auf, mir Fragen nach ihr zu stellen. Hast du verstanden, Malfoy?"

Lucius hatte nun keine Ruhe mehr, langausgestreckt zu liegen, und so suchte er mit seinen Füßen Halt auf dem Grund des Baches, während er den zornigen Chiron interessiert ansah.

"Wie kommt es, dass du mich mit Fragen überhäufen darfst, mir jedoch diese eine Frage einfach nicht beantworten willst? Was ist so besonders an ihr, dass ich nichts über sie erfahren darf?"

Das Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen, als der Zentaur auf Maloy zupreschte. Der Blonde hob schützend den Arm vor sein Gesicht, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle.

"Ich hätte dich krepieren lassen sollen! Du begreifst einfach nicht, wann du die Klappe zu halten hast! Ich schwöre beim Himmel und bei den Sternen, dass ich dich dem Gewürm dieses Waldes überlassen werde, wenn du auch nur noch eine einzige Frage nach IHR stellst!"

"Gut...", sagte Lucius und sah den Zentauren ernst an: "Ich werde keine Fragen mehr nach ihr stellen."

"Muss man dir eigentlich immer erst um ein Haar den Schädel spalten, bevor du etwas begreifst?", fragte Chiron wenig versöhnlich.

"Nein, ich habe verstanden", erwiderte Lucius beschwichtigend, da er begriff, dass der Zorn des Zentauren überaus ernst war.

Wortlos drehte Chiron sich um und begab sich erneut ins tiefere Wasser, das es ihm ermöglichte zu schwimmen.

Lucius nutzte die Gelegenheit um einige Schlucke des reinen Wassers zu trinken. Er war erstaunt, wie köstlich es schmeckte, und es stand außer Zweifel, dass er noch vor ein paar Tagen missbilligend das Gesicht verzogen hätte, wenn er Wasser aus einem Bach hätte trinken sollen.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, bemkerte er, dass Chiron ihn anblickte. Die Stimme des Zentauren klang nun wieder sehr viel gelassener als er sagte: "In diesem Gewässer wimmelt es nur so von Bakterien, die deine Gedärme schnell erneut in Aufruhr versetzen würden...doch die magische Wirkung wird dich auch davor bewahren, dich erneut übereilt zwischen den Büschen wiederzufinden. Wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, wird dein Körper sich an all das gewöhnt haben."

Malfoy konnte nicht verhindern, dass Entsetzen in seiner Stimme mitklang: "Wie lange soll diese Reise denn andauern? Chiron...ich bin ein Mensch...ich KANN so nicht überleben!"

Der Zentaur lachte rau: "Willst du mir weismachen, es gäbe keine Menschen, die im Wald leben? Willst du mir vorspielen, ein Mensch wäre nur in der Lage in einem Haus...in einem Dorf...in einer Stadt zu überleben? Es mag bequemer sein...aber damit ist es jetzt für dich vorbei!"

"Und DU bestimmst das?"

"Ja - ICH bestimme das!", fuhr Chiron ihn an.

Toll...ganz toll", sagte Lucius gereizt und verließ das Wasser, wobei er es wütend aufspritzen ließ.

Chiron seufzte unhörbar und schwamm weiter, während er prustend die Luft aus den Nasenlöchern stieß, als seien es Nüstern.

Nachdem auch der Zentaur den Bach verlassen hatte, gingen sie schweigend durch die Nacht. Ihr Tempo war erbärmlich, doch stehen zu bleiben schien für beide völlig undenkbar, hätte es doch bedeutet, dass Lucius aufgegeben, und Chiron nachgegeben hätte.

Auf der Lichtung 

Als die Sonne gemächlich über die Wipfel der Bäume geklettert war, konnte Chiron dem Menschen unwillkürlich anmerken, wie gut ihm die Wärme und das strahlende Sonnenlicht taten. Und während der Zentaur selbst das direkte Sonnenlicht normalerweise mied, weil es sein Fell schwitzig machte, richtete er den Weg nun so ein, dass sie möglichst viel durch den Sonnenschein gingen.

Auf einer großen Lichtung hielt er schließlich inne und Malfoy nutzte diesen Umstand, um sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm zu setzen und seinen Blick über die niedrigen Büsche und Wildblumen wandern zu lassen, die erst in einiger Entfernung wieder dem viel dunkleren Wald wichen.

Ein Schmetterling tanzte plötzlich um den Kopft des Blonden, als halte er das helle Haar für die Sonne selbst. Lucius fokussierte das flatternde hellgelbe Insekt, dessen Flügelspitzen so aussahen, als seien sie in warme orangene Farbe getaucht worden.

Als der Schmetterling auch nach geraumer Zeit noch seinen Tanz um Lucius' Kopf aufführte, widerstand der Mann der Versuchung, nach dem Insekt zu schlagen und knurrte stattdessen: "Mir scheint, der mag mich."

"Er kennt dich eben nicht näher", gab Chiron abfällig zurück.

Lucius sah den Zentauren einen Moment lang ausdrucklos an, dann nahm seine Miene einen Zug an, der deutlich offenbarte, dass ihn diese Worte verletzt hatten.

"Natürlich", erwiderte er aufgebracht, "würde er mich richtig kennen, so würde er es wohl sogar vorziehen, um deinen stinkenden Hintern zu flattern, statt um meinen Kopf!"

"Charmant", sagte Chiron eisig.

"Du bist eben ein guter Lehrmeister", erwiderte Malfoy nicht minder kalt.

Der Schmetterling drehte eine letzte Pirouette vor Lucius' Gesicht und flog dann tänzelnd zu einem Ginsterbusch.

Lucius' Blick wanderte von dem Ginsterbusch zu dem Strauch daneben. Der blonde Mann stand auf und trat entschieden darauf zu. Als er seine Hand nach einer der Beeren ausstreckte, fuhr Chiron mit seinem Körper dazwischen und brach Malfoy damit beinahe den Arm.

"Du dämliches Vieh!", schrie Lucius und presste seinen schmerzenden Arm an seine Brust.

Der Zentaur bewegte seinen massigen Körper ein wenig zur Seite und sagte dann dumpf: "Das sind die Beeren, die deine Vergiftung hervorriefen. Der Zauber beginnt schon nachzulassen, und eine neue Vergiftung könnte für dich den Tod bedeuten."

Malfoy schien über diese Worte nachzudenken, doch schließlich wandte er sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte und stieß einen Schrei aus, der im Zentauren fast den Instinkt zur Flucht auslöste.

Unruhig sah Chiron auf den Mann, der nach Schmerz und Verzweiflung geklungen hatte - ein Zeichen, diesen Ort besser schnell zu verlassen, bevor einem selbst ein Schicksal ereilte, das einen in den gleichen Zustand versetzte - rein instinktmäßig...aber sehr nützlich in seiner Welt.

Nur dass er seine Welt im Moment mit einem dieser Menschen teilte, die eigentlich nur Verachtung verdienten...und Malfoy ganz besonders.

Chiron ärgerte sich über das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper rauschte und ihm befehlen wollte, zu laufen oder zu kämpfen.

Es war nur ein Mensch...ein verzweifelter Mensch, der diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte...und Chiron selbst hatte ihn dazu getrieben, so überaus deutlich seine Ohnmacht zu zeigen.

Der Zentaur wusste, dass Malfoy keine Ahnung hatte, welche Qualen er, Chiron, sich selbst zufügte, indem er mit ihm zusammen war...und welche Entbehrungen!

Chiron schob seine eigene Sehnsucht beiseite und stellte sich mit entschlossener Miene dem, was er selbst zum Vorschein gebracht hatte.

Der Mensch war nach seinem Schrei wie versteinert und starrte in die Sonne, als wären ihre Strahlen nicht schädlich, sondern seine letzte Hoffnung aus einer Dunkelheit zu entfliehen, die nur er selbst sehen konnte.

Schließlich schloss der Mann die Augen, doch er ließ sein Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt. Das grelle Licht hatte seine Augen zum tränen gebracht...Chiron wusste, dass es nicht allein das Licht gewesen war, aber die biologische Reaktion des überreizten menschlichen Auges stellte er gedanklich in den Vordergrund, und es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass der Mensch aus Verzweiflung weinte.

Diese Beruhigung Chirons brach jedoch mit den nächsten Worten Malfoys zusammen, und der Zentaur wandte den Blick ab, während der Mensch sprach.

"Du hast gewonnen. Was immer du von mir möchtest, Chiron, du sollst es haben. Du willst mein Leben nicht...doch vielleicht möchtest du meine Dienerschaft...wozu sonst dient all das hier? Du verspottest mich, du hetzt mich durch diesen Wald. Du nimmst mir das Recht, über mich selbst zu bestimmen - verbietest mir zu essen, was mein Körper benötigt. Du höhlst mich aus, indem du mich dazu zwingst, mich an die zu erinnern, wegen deren Verlust ich den Tod gewählt hatte. Du hältst es nicht für nötig, mir zu offenbaren, wer mit der Stimme gesprochen hat, die die einzige war, die mir seit meinem Wusch nach dem Tode wieder Hoffnung und das Gefühl gab, dass Aufgabe tatsächlich der falsche Weg sein könnte. Du versuchst mir den Arm zu brechen..."

"Das war ein Versehen", warf der Zentaur ein.

"Ein Versehen? Ja...natürlich...ein ähnliches 'Versehen' wie deine Ankündigung, mir das Rückgrat zu brechen, damit die Käfer des Waldes meine Augen fressen können, während ich es bewegungslos miterleben muss...ein Versehen", Lucius' Stimme war so bitter geworden, das Chirons Miene weicher wurde. Doch als der Zentaur etwas sagen wollte, setzte Lucius schnell nach, und ließ sein Gegenüber nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Nein! Du hast mich mehr als einmal unterbrochen, jetzt nicht, Chiron...diesmal nicht!"

Der Zentaur zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

"Du hast mich in der Hand...", Lucius stutze, sah auf Chirons Hufe und korrigierte dann betont düster: "Du hast die Macht über mich. DAS war es, was du wolltest, nicht wahr? Du fragtest, wozu wir Spiele spielen...ich bin deine Spielfigur. Du schiebst mich herum, wie es dir gefällt. Und es macht dir Spaß, zu wissen, dass du mich mit nur einem Tritt auslöschen kannst. Aber das reicht dir nicht...du willst erst noch dein Vergnügen und lässt mich über das Spielfeld laufen, wirfst mir immer neue Steine in den Weg und schaust zu, wie ich stolpere. Ich lag schon, du selbstherrlicher Scheißkerl! Ich lag schon vor dir, wie oft muss ich noch fallen, bevor dieses Spiel dich nicht mehr reizt?"

Lucius atmete heftig und auf seiner Stirn pochte eine Ader dick und blau, als wolle sie sich aus der dünnen Haut winden. Nach abebben der Wut, wurde seine Stimme wieder dunkler und aus dem Gesicht Malfoys sprach nun mehr Selbstbeherrschung.

"Ich möchte nicht sterben. Ich möchte den Weg begreifen, den du mir zeigst...aber ich sehe ihn nicht...ich sehe ihn einfach nicht. Vielleicht hältst du mich für wehleidig, und vermutlich hast du recht damit. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest, verstehst du?"

Chiron seufzte leise, dann erwiderte er: "Ja, ich verstehe. Für dich gibt es nur herrschen oder dienen. Warum, Lucius? Hast du wirklich nichts anderes gelernt, im Leben?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Lucius, doch sein Blick strafte diese Worte Lügen.

"Doch, das tust du...du kennst das Gefühl der Liebe. Du hast diese Emotion vor mir verteidigt, ohne sie mir vermitteln zu können, aber du KENNST sie. Was ist mit Freundschaft, Lucius?"

Der Blonde starrte den Zentauren an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Du hast sie doch nicht alle", brachte er ungewohnt platt hervor.

"Muss ich daraus schließen, dass eine Freundschaft zu unterhalten für dich völlig indiskutabel ist?"

"Eine Freundschaft mir DIR - sicher, das ist absolut INDISKUTABEL!"

"Ich sprach nicht von MIR, du eingebildeter Idiot! Eine Freundschaft mit dir wäre das letzte auf dieser Welt und vermutlich auch in allen anderen, die ich mir wünschen würde! Ich sprach von einem deinesgleichen!"

Lucius blickte den erzürnten Chiron an und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern: "Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der die Beziehung zu mir als Freundschaft bezeichnen würde...zumindest nicht, ohne sich dafür in einem zweiten Satz sofort damit zu rechtfertigen, dass er nur eine Verbindung zu mir hält, weil er sich einen Vorteil davon erhofft. Wie sich herausstellte galt dies sogar für meinen Freund Severus Snape. Ich habe geglaubt, er wäre der einzige, von dem ich behaupten könne, er sei so etwas wie ein Freund - doch wie sich herausstellte, zog auch er seine Vorteile aus unserem näheren Kontakt...einen Vorteil, den er mit Hilfe meiner Feinde dazu nutzen kann, den Lord zu besiegen."

"Wäre es so falsch, den Mann zu besiegen, der deine Frau und deinen Sohn tötete?", fragte Chiron spöttisch.

"Nein, niemand würde Voldemort lieber tot sehen, als ich", fuhr Lucius sein Gegenüber an, dann wurde seine Stimme leise, als er an die eigentliche Frage in dieser Diskussion dachte. "Es geht darum, dass ich glaubte, ihm vertrauen zu können. Ich dachte, er würde verstehen, wie ich denke und fühle...ein Freund eben. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er lieber analysierte wo meine Schwachstellen liegen...auch wenn er sie nie verwendet hat, so weiß ich doch, dass er mich in der Hand hat...ein Gefühl, das auch DU mir gibst."

"Freunde haben einen IMMER in der Hand, Lucius...das liegt daran, dass man sich ihnen ein Stück weit ausliefert."

"Das ist eindeutig ein Fehler", erwiderte Malfoy düster.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie du selbst eben sagtest, glaubtest du, dass er versteht, wie du denkst und fühlst...und genauso wird es auch sein. Dieser Mann hat also gegen die Todesser agiert...aber er hat dich nicht verraten...wieviel Beweis brauchst du eigentlich noch für eine Freundschaft?"

Nun war Lucius vollends verstummt und sein Blick richtete sich wieder zu den Wipfeln der Bäume.

Als er schließlich sprach, klang seine Stimme bitter vor Bedauern.

"Die anderen haben mich verraten...sie haben mich ausgeliefert, doch er gehörte nicht dazu. Vielleicht war er ein Freund...vielleicht war er mein einziger Freund, und nun...ich...", er verstummte abermals und vergrub seine Hände im Haar, um seine schmerzenden Schläfen zu massieren.

"Was ist nun?", fragte Chiron sanft, doch Lucius schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal so heftig, als sei er geschlagen worden.

"Nun ist es zu spät! Ich werde Severus nicht mehr sagen können, dass ich ihm für seine Freundschaft danke."

"Warum? Ist er tot?"

"Nein, er ist nicht tot, aber...ich."

"Du bist nicht tot. Du stehst hier und ich kann deinen Schweiß bis hierhin riechen...so riecht niemand der tot ist...auch wenn es dicht dran ist," fügte Chiron herausfordernd hinzu.

Lucius verzog das Gesicht zu einem kurzen Grinsen und sagte: "Wir sollten uns lieber nicht darüber streiten, wer schlechter riecht als der andere, Chiron."

"Zumindest weiß ich, dass ich lebe. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie du so einen Unsinn reden kannst, Lucius. Du bist doch nicht tot! Dein Leben wartet auf dich, hast du das immer noch nicht begriffen?"

"Aber ich bin in diesem Wald..."

"Und das ist so fürchterlich für dich?"

Lucius sah sich um und atmete dann hörbar aus. "Es ist egal, wo ich bin...meine Familie ist tot."

"Ja, das ist Pech", sagte Chiron.

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, stürzte Lucius auf ihn zu und schrie: "PECH? Du wagst es, von PECH zu sprechen?"

Der Blonde starrte ihn außer sich vor Zorn an. "Fahr zur Hölle!"

"Es tut mir leid...ich habe die falschen Worte gewählt", sagte Chiron leise.

"Du hast nicht nur die falschen Worte gewählt, sondern es ist dir egal was mit meiner Familie ist...du kennst sie nicht. Für dich sind es nur irgendwelche Menschen, die irgendeinen Tod gestorben sind. Für mich waren sie alles...ALLES. Sie waren der Grund, warum ich morgens aufstand. Sie waren der Grund, warum ich nach immer mehr Macht und Reichtum gestrebt habe. Sie waren der Grund meines DASEINS! Und jetzt sind sie weg."

"Was wäre, wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehen könntest?"

"Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass all das nicht passiert", erwiderte Malfoy ohne zu zögern.

"Ihr Tod?"

"Nein...nicht nur ihr Tod. Ich würde versuchen, ihnen zu zeigen, was sie mir bedeuten...ich würde auf Narcissa hören."

"Du willst die Zeit zurückdrehen, um auf deine Frau zu hören?"

Lucius nickte.

"Ja, sie hat mich gebeten, nicht zum Lord zu gehen...sie bat mich zu bleiben, nachdem ich so schrecklich versagt hatte, dass die Strafe unwillkürlich folgen musste...aber sie bat mich bereits viel früher nicht zum Lord zu gehen...sehr viel früher. Sie bat mich, nicht das dunkle Mal zu nehmen, doch ich war davon überzeugt, dass es mich schneller an meine Ziele führen würde...und das tat es.

Doch wenn ich heute wieder entscheiden könnte, würde ich einen anderen Weg wählen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass meine Herkunft und Erziehung unweigerlich zu Voldemort geführt haben, so würde ich heute mit all dem brechen, um ein anderes Leben zu führen."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?", frage Chiron abfällig.

"Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht...es ist ohnehin nicht von Belang, ob du mir glaubst. Aber diese Frau...diese Stimme, die ich hörte, als ich geheilt wurde...SIE würde mir glauben, das weiß ich!"

Chiron hob mahnend eine Augenbraue: "So...das WEIßT du also?"

Malfoy nickte nachdrücklich. "Ja. Ihre Angst und Sorge um mich waren echt. Und sie war traurig...warum war sie traurig?"

Die Worte des Zentauren klangen gereizt, so wie seine Stimme.

"Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören, von ihr zu sprechen. Nun gut, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Sie war nicht um DICH besorgt, sondern um MICH. Sie hatte keine Angst, dass du stirbst, sondern sie hatte Angst, dass sie zu viel Zeit bei dir verbringt. Und sie war wegen MIR traurig...wegen MIR, begreifst du das endlich, du eitler Idiot?"

"Wer war sie?", fragte Lucius, die Beleidigung ignorierend.

"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren", knurrte der Zentaur, "und nun frag mich nicht mehr!"

Ein Geräusch erklang vom Waldrand her und eine Gestalt löste sich aus den dunklen Schatten. Chiron kniff die Augen zusammen und es war klar, dass der Anblick des Tieres ihn schmerzte, das sich schwankend und schwach auf sie zubewegte.

Es war ein Hirsch, dessen Hinterläufe eine einzige Wunde zu sein schienen.

Das einst so stolze Tier blickte den Zentauren mit glasigen Augen an und Lucius erkannte, dass die beiden miteinander kommunizierten.

Zum ersten mal wurde ihm deutlich bewusst, dass Chiron nicht übertrieben hatte, als er davon sprach, dass er in diesem Wald das Sagen hatte, denn der Hirsch senkte seinen Kopf vor dem Zentauren und als er ihn wieder hob, sah er auch Lucius unerschrocken an.

Einen Moment lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen, dann legte der Hirsch sich nieder - mitten auf dem Heidekraut legte er sich zur Ruhe und starb einen ruhigen Tod.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Die Gesetze der Natur

"Nimm sein Fleisch", sagte Chiron und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Hirsch.

Malfoy sah den Zentauren einen Moment zu lange an, um vorzugeben, Chirons Worte hätten ihn nicht überrascht.

"Sein Fleisch? Aber du hast mir verboten, Fleisch zu essen", die Stimme des Blonden klang weniger devot als seine Worte, und es war vielmehr eine grenzenlose Verblüffung, die daraus sprach.

"Nun, du hast diesen Hirsch nicht gejagt. Im Gegenteil, er hat sich dir geschenkt."

"Wieso hätte er das tun sollen?"

"Weil ich ihn darum bat", erwiderte Chiron knapp.

Als der Zentaur den Blick des Mannes fragend auf sich spürte, erläuterte er widerstrebend: "Er lag im Sterben, und sein Fleisch wird ohnehin vertilgt werden. Du brauchst es dringend, und du solltest es nehmen, weil sich sonst die Maden darüber hermachen werden."

Malfoy verzog bei der Vorstellung einen Moment lang das Gesicht, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Hirsch, dessen blutige Läufe in der Sonne bereits trockneten.

"Es sind die Gesetze der Natur", sagte Chiron ernst und fügte dann an: "Die Wölfe haben ihn gejagt, doch sie haben ihn nicht erlegt. Du bist das Raubtier, das letztendlich seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen kann, und doch war es für den Hirsch ein gutes Gefühl zu sterben, in dem Wissen, dass er damit jemanden stärkt, der auch in Zukunft in diesem Wald nicht Jagd auf seine Kinder macht."

Lucius begriff, dass Chiron damit sein Jagdverbot erneuert hatte, und der Blonde nickte ergeben.

Als der Mann schließlich niederkniete, einen messerscharfen Stein in den Händen haltend, wandte Chiron sich ab und entfernte sich.

Während der Mensch den Hirsch ausweidete und das Fleisch zerteilte, dachte der Zentaur an die Frau, nach der Malfoy immer wieder so hartnäckig fragte. Er wusste, dass sie sehr besorgt klingen würde, wenn er ihre Stimme jetzt vernehmen könnte. Dem Menschen den Hirsch zu überlassen war riskant. Es stand so viel auf dem Spiel, doch Chiron wusste, dass der Schritt richtig gewesen war, denn der Blutgeruch, der ihn jetzt unangenehm umfing, würde dem Mann an seiner Seite neue Kraft geben den Weg fortzusetzen, und Chiron hegte die Hoffnung, dass sie ihr Ziel bald gemeinsam erreichen würden.

Als der Zentaur plötzlich andere Geräusche wahrnahm, wandte er sich zu Malfoy und sah, wie dieser ein Loch grub.

"Wir werden nicht hierher zurückkehren, es wird also nichts nutzen, einen Vorrat anzulegen. Ohnehin würde das Fleisch sich nicht halten", sagte Chiron stirnrunzelnd.

Lucius hielt inne und wischte sich eine schweißverklebte Strähne aus der Stirn, was jedoch nur zur Folge hatte, dass er sie blutrot einfärbte.

"Ich hatte nicht vor, einen Vorrat anzulegen, indem ich Fleisch vergrabe; dazu habe ich vor, einen Teil zu dörren."

Chiron nickte ungeduldig, da das Thema ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel, dann fragte er: "Wozu gräbst du dann in der Erde herum?"

Der Blick des Blonden glitt zu dem zerlegten Tier und Chirons folgte ihm überaus widerwillig.

"Ich möchte den Kopf des Hirschs begraben - sein Geweih - ich möchte nicht, dass er hier einfach liegenbleibt."

Chiron schwieg einen Moment und lachte dann trocken: "Er wird verwesen und gefressen werden, ob über oder unter der Erde."

"Ja! Ich weiß das!", zischte Malfoy ungehalten, und er suchte nach Worten, ehe er ruhiger anfügte: "Es ist nur ein Symbol...eine Geste...vielleicht eine Ehre, die ich ihm erteilen möchte...ein Dank für sein Opfer."

"Ein menschliches Ritual?", fragte Chiron und ergänzte damit noch die Liste, die Malfoy ihm zur Auswahl gegeben hatte.

"Ja, nenn es von mir aus ein Ritual...es ist mir wichtig."

"Gut, wenn es dir wichtig ist, und es dem Hirsch deine Dankbarkeit und Ehre zeigt, dann mach es so."

Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde, bis Malfoy ein Loch gegraben hatte, das groß genug war, um den Hirschkopf samt Geweih hineinzulegen und er das Loch wieder zugeschüttet hatte. Von seinem Gesicht tropfte frischer Schweiß auf das 'Grab' und Malfoy sah zu, wie er langsam in die frische Erde eindrang. Es war eine seltsame Art von Geschenk, die er dem Hirsch zuteil werden ließ, doch es war das einzige, was er zu geben hatte - seinen Schweiß und sein Versprechen, niemals wieder ein Stück Fleisch als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen.

Die Stacheln aus der Seele ziehen

Später, als Malfoy das Feuer zum erlöschen brachte, über dessen Glut er das Fleisch gebraten hatte, sah Chiron den Blonden Mann nachdenklich an.

Der Mensch hatte offenbar zum ersten mal die Erfahrung gemacht, dass des einen Tod, des anderen Überleben bedeutete - nicht diese Spielchen um Macht, die er bei den Todessern gespielt hatte, die einander töteten, um die eigene Härte zu beweisen. Diese Kämpfe gab es durchaus auch hier im Wald, doch dienten sie stets dazu, dem Sieger die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich mit dem stärksten und gesündesten Weibchen fortpflanzen zu dürfen, und somit die Art bestmöglich zu erhalten.

Bei Menschen ging es um Geld und andere Dinge, die Chiron nicht verstand - und es machte ihnen Spaß zu töten, was dem Zentauren für immer unbegreiflich bleiben würde.

Und doch hatte Malfoys Schicksal ihm gezeigt, dass er selbst den niederen Instinkten der Rache unterlag, denn um Voldemort zu vergelten, was er seinem Begleiter und so vielen anderen Menschen angetan hatte, hätte Chiron ihm ohne Reue auf der Stelle den Schädel gespalten.

Selbst in diesem Wald hatte Voldemort ein Opfer gefordert, und durch die Tötung des Einhorns einen Streit unter den Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes entfacht, den Chiron nun, unter der Erbringung eigener Opfer, vielleicht in geordnete Bahnen lenken würde.

"Möchtest du aufbrechen? Wir haben viel Zeit verloren", sagte Malfoy.

"Ja, lass uns aufbrechen", erwiderte Chiron, dem sofort auffiel, wie die Stimme des Menschen an Kraft gewonnen hatte. Der Zentaur wusste, dass Malfoy die neue Stärke nicht nur aus der Nahrung bezogen hatte, sondern auch daher, dass jemand ihm freiwillig ein solches Geschenk gemacht hatte - vielleicht fühlte er zum ersten mal deutlich den Unterschied zwischen dem, was man sich einfach nahm oder geschenkt bekam, weil der andere es aus Furcht gab, und einem echten Geschenk, das nicht aus Zwang, und schon gar nicht aus Berechnung gemacht worden war.

"Die Zeit war gut investiert", sagte der Zentaur jedoch nur knapp.

Malfoy blickte auf den Zweig, an den er etliche dünne Fleischstreifen zum Trocknen gehangen hatte.

"Ich werde ihn hierlassen", sagte er dann entschieden.

"Warum? Du wirst auch weiterhin Nahrung benötigen und wenn du bald wieder gezwungen bist, dich wie ein Kaninchen zu ernähren, wirst du es zutiefst bereuen, das Fleisch nicht mitgenommen zu haben."

Der Blonde nickte sofort, doch dann sagte er bedeutsam. "Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich würde es geradezu darauf anlegen, dass wilde Tiere uns angreifen, wenn ich diese Art von Beute mit mir führe."

Chiron betrachtete die rohen Streifen und er wusste, dass der Geruch, der ihm selbst Übelkeit bereitete, auf Raubtiere eine geradezu unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auslöste.

Dennoch schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: "Du kannst das Fleisch unbesorgt mitnehmen. Kein Tier wird es wagen, dich anzufallen, solange du in meiner Nähe bist."

Chiron hatte nicht vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, von wilden Tieren mit fletschenden Zähnen verfolgt zu werden; doch seit er in diesem Walde zum Anführer gewählt worden war, brauchte er Gefahr dieser Art nicht mehr zu fürchten...was nicht hieß, dass er seinen Instinkt einfach ausschalten konnte, und auch sein Fluchttrieb manchmal nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten war.

Er wusste, dass der Blutgeruch tatsächlich die Wölfe dieses Waldes bis dicht an sie heranlocken würde und sobald er sie roch, spielten seine Instinkte verrückt, doch er versuchte es als eine Herausforderung zu sehen, die eigenen Schwächen endlich in den Griff zu bekommen und so setzte er eine überaus überzeugte Miene auf, als er wiederholte: "Niemand wird dich angreifen, solange wir zusammen sind."

"Gut, dann nehme ich es mit", sagte Malfoy und griff nach dem Stock, legte ihn sich über die Schulter und signalisierte seine Bereitschaft, aufzubrechen.

Sie verließen die Lichtung und traten in den schattenreichen Wald.

Nachdem sie eine Weile stumm nebeneinander hergegangen waren, brach Chiron die Stille.

"Wie sähe dein Leben aus, wenn du die Chance für einen Neubeginn hättest?"

Lucius überlegte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er, "ich kann mir ein Leben ohne meine Frau und meinen Sohn nicht vorstellen. Ich kann nicht nach Hause zurückkehren."

"Dann willst du tatsächlich in diesem Wald bleiben?"

"Ja, warum nicht?"

Chiron schnaubte verblüfft und fixierte den Blonden.

"Was willst du hier tun?"

Nun war es an Malfoy verblüfft zu sein. "Ich weiß nicht. Was tust DU?"

Der Zentaur seufzte. "Ich schütze die Tiere des Waldes vor euch Menschen. Und ich versuche die Ordnung zwischen den verschiedenen Lebewesen dieses Waldes zu erhalten."

"Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen...vielleicht kann ich dich einfach weiterhin begleiten", sagte Lucius und ließ seine Hand über einen Baumstamm gleiten, an dem sie vorbeigingen.

Chiron blieb abrupt stehen. Seine Stimme klang hart, als er sagte: "Du kannst nicht für immer bei mir bleiben, das ist völlig unmöglich!"

"Warum nicht?", hakte sein Begleiter nach.

Chiron holte tief Luft und feuerte seine Argumente dann regelrecht ab.

"Weil du nicht für dieses Leben geschaffen bist. Weil du bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder feststellen wirst, dass der Hunger hier dein schlimmster Feind ist. Weil du ein Mensch bist, der in diesem Wald höchstens geduldet ist, weil du an meiner Seite wandelst...du bist aber kein Mensch, der nur geduldet sein will..du wärst diesen Umstand bald leid, und du würdest MIR die Schuld dafür geben. Außerdem gibt es noch andere Gründe, die dagegen sprechen, dass du bei mir bleibst, die ich dir jedoch nicht erläutern werde!"

Malfoy sah Chiron lange an, und schließlich zeigte sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Dann gibst du also zu, dass dies alles hier zeitlich begrenzt ist? Aber was kommt danach, Chiron? Was kommt, nachdem du hier mit mir fertig bist?"

"Das ist eine Frage, Lucius, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann, obwohl ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Es liegt an dir, was dann geschieht...nur an dir selbst."

Lucius blickte zu Boden und hob mit seinem Fuß einen Farnwedel an, zog den Fuß wieder fort und betrachtete die wippende Bewegung des Grüns, während er in ganz andere Gedanken verstrickt war.

"Wenn Voldemort herausfindet, dass ich noch lebe, wird er nicht eher ruhen, bis dieser Umstand zu seiner Zufriedenheit korrigiert ist."

Chiron nickte verstehend und fragte dann rau: "Und...willst du dich ihm ausliefern, so wie du dich mir ausliefern wolltest?"

"Nein! Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen! Es wird vermutlich das letzte sein, was ich tue, aber wenn ich eines in diesem Wald begriffen habe, dann die Tatsache, dass ich tot bin, seit ich sein Mal nahm. Vielleicht lebe ich seit dies geschah nun endlich zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit wieder wirklich. Hier in diesem Wald spüre ich plötzlich, dass noch Kraft in mir steckt, die ich längst verloren glaubte. Aber für das was mich erwartet, wird diese Kraft nicht ausreichen. Ich KANN Voldemort nicht besiegen...aber ich kann ihm trotzen...ich kann versuchen, Narcissa und Draco zu rächen. Ich weiß, du hältst nichts davon, wenn sich Menschen gegenseitig töten..."

"Oh...", unterbrach Chiron ihn und fügte bestimmt an: "Wenn ein tollwütiges Tier durch diesen Wald streift, tue ich alles, um es zu töten, obwohl ich weder sein Fleisch benötige, noch sonst einen direkten Vorteil aus dieser Tötung habe. Ich tue es, um die anderen zu schützen, die seinem Wahnsinn zum Opfer fallen würden. Es ist besser, EINEN scheinbar willkürlich zu töten, als diesen einen VIELE willkürlich töten zu lassen. Voldemort ist nichts weiter als ein tollwütiges Tier, das viel zu viele mit seiner Krankheit anstecken konnte. Doch einige dieser Infizierten haben noch eine Chance, die Krankheit abzuschütteln..so wie du, Lucius."

"Glaubst du, das habe ich wirklich? Ich fürchte, es gibt Dinge, die ich unter Auswirkung dieser...Krankheit getan habe, die sich nie wieder abschütteln lassen. Du hast mich zu Anfang unserer Reise gefragt, wie vielen ich den gleichen Schmerz zugefügt habe, wie Voldemort ihn durch die Tötung meiner Familie mir zugefügt hat...", Lucius streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt sich an einem Baumstamm fest, "...ich habe es bei entschieden zu vielen getan, um darauf hoffen zu dürfen, dass mein eigener Schmerz irgendwann vernarbt. Meine Schuld hält die Wunde frisch, die mir geschlagen wurde...und es ist vermutlich gut so...eine Buße, die ich Zeit meines Lebens spüren werde. Du hast mir verweigert den Tod zu wählen, und du hast recht getan. Ich zahle mit jedem Atemzug, den ich mache."

Chiron blickte den blonden Mann an, der zum ersten mal das in Worte gefasst hatte, was der Zentaur schon lange vermutete - Malfoy bereute und hatte die Unmöglichkeit erkannt, je von Schuld befreit zu werden. Das Schicksal eines Menschen...und genauer betrachtet, das Schicksal fast JEDES Menschen. Es gab so vieles, was die 'Krönung der Schöpfung' falsch machte, und was unverzeihlich war, weil man es nicht rückgängig machen konnte.

"Wohin ist deine Eitelkeit?", fragte Chiron und reckte herausfordernd das Kinn.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern: "Sie ist noch hier. Sie ist nur ein wenig gekränkt, weil...", er verstummte.

"Weswegen?", hakte Chiron nach.

"Weil die Frau mit der wunderschönen Stimme sich um dich sorgte, statt um mich", sagte Lucius und machte eine Geste, die Chiron zeigen sollte, dass er ihn schließlich gefragt hatte, und Lucius nur deshalb auf die geheimnisvolle Frau zu sprechen kam.

Der Zentaur spürte, wie sein Herz einen Satz machte - es geriet ins Stolpern aus dem Gefühl der Wut heraus, die Chiron bei der wiederholten Erwähnung der 'Frau' durch den Blonden verspürte, aber auch wegen einer ganz anderen Empfindung, die um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Geist rang und damit das Herz des Zentauren aus dem Takt gebracht hatte.

"Was gefällt dir so an der Frau?", fragte Chiron und ging damit zum ersten mal auf den Wunsch des Menschen ein, über seine Sehnsucht nach dem weiblichen Wesen sprechen zu dürfen.

Malfoys Stimme nahm einen ganz anderen Klang an, als er sagte: "Sie hat mich getröstet." Der blonde Mann erschrak offensichtlich über dieses kindhafte Geständnis, das ihm so schnell über die Lippen geschlüpft war. Dennoch fuhr er fort, die Erlaubnis Chirons, über die Frau sprechen zu dürfen, nutzend.

"Durch sie wurde ich geheilt. Vielleicht ist es genau dieses Gefühl...sie gab mir Kraft zurück...und Mut...sie schien mich zu kennen."

"Sie kennt dich nicht...sie hat ganz sicher von dir gehört, aber sie kennt dich nicht."

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: "Wenn sie von mir gehört hat, dann erklärt dies, warum sie sich nicht lange in meiner Nähe aufhalten wollte. Wolltest du mir das damit sagen? Möchtest du, dass ich mir den Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlage, sie könnte mir geholfen haben, weil sie etwas für mich empfindet?"

Chiron wand sich unter den Worten und er hatte Mühe, seine Hufe ruhig zu halten, die dem Blonden am liebsten einen Tritt verpassen wollten. Die Arme fest vor die Brust gepresst, klang seine Stimme überaus kalt. "Sie empfindet nicht das Geringste für dich, außer Mitleid und ein wenig Abscheu."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", begehrte Lucius auf, und er konnte selbst nicht erklären, warum er sich so sehr an dem Gedanken festhielt, dass die Frau etwas anderes in ihm sah, als einen Mörder, der eigentlich an einer Vergiftung hätte sterben sollen, die er sich in seiner Dummheit selbst zugezogen hatte.

Chiron erkannte den inneren Kampf des Menschen, der seinen Verstand diesbezüglich so wenig im Griff hatte. Der Zentaur seufzte und seine Stimme klang nun weitaus weniger gereizt, als er sagte: "Sie hat nicht nur die Fähigkeit, Kranke heilen zu können...sie hat auch die Gabe, andere in eine überaus angenehme Stimmung zu versetzen, während sie heilt. Segen und Fluch zugleich, wenn du mich fragst. Du bist in sie verliebt, nicht wahr?"

Lucius schwieg einen Moment und er fürchtete, erneut Chirons Zorn heraufzubeschwören, doch er antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: "Ich kenne sie nicht...du sagtest, dass sie nicht einmal menschlich ist, aber ja...ja...ich bin in sie verliebt...ein wenig", fügte er dann schnell an.

Der Zentaur verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen und seine Stimme klang mühsam beherrscht.

"Dann versuch dieses 'ein wenig' so wenig wie möglich zu halten."

"Ja...das werde ich", sagte Lucius einigermaßen erleichtert, weil der Zentaur nicht gerade dabei war, ihm jeden Knochen im Leib zu brechen, obwohl Chirons Blick durchaus so wirkte, als könne ihm genau dies gerade eine Menge Vergnügen bereiten.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Die Nacht des Freundes 

Sie hatten eine Menge Weg hinter sich gebracht und Lucius erschien es so, als wolle Chiron den Einbruch der Nacht nach Möglichkeit im Schutze einiger Felsen verbringen, denn der Zentaur verkündete plötzlich vor einem Gesteinsmassiv, dass sie so lange Rast machen würden, bis der neue Tag heranbräche.

Malfoy befreite seinen Schlafplatz so gut es ging von Steinen und Ästen und legte sich probeweise auf den nackten Boden. Nach wenigen Minuten erhob er sich, biss die Zähne zusammen und reckte seine schmerzenden Glieder.

"Dein Bett war wohl weicher", sinnierte Chiron und fügte an: "Ihr Menschen sollt wie auf Wolken schlafen, ist das wahr?"

"Gegen DAS hier ist absolut jedes Bett eine Wolke", knirschte Lucius zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Eine Wolke kann ich dir nicht bieten, aber vielleicht gibst du dich ja hiermit zufrieden", sagte Chiron und deutete ein Stück weiter auf eine Fläche, die dick mit Moos überwuchert war.

Der blonde Mann folgte dem Blick des Zentauren, sah ihn dann kurz an und wandte den Blick wieder ab, als er sagte: "Das wird mir die Nacht erleichtern - danke!"

"Alles was dir die Nacht erleichtert, wird mir vermutlich den Tag mit dir erleichtern", erwiderte der Zentaur unbehaglich. Chiron hatte gehofft, dass der Mensch lernte, sich zu bedanken - doch nun, da es soweit war, bemerkte der Zentaur, dass er selbst mit Dank mehr als schlecht umgehen konnte.

Wortlos rollte sich Malfoy auf dem Moos zusammen und bettete den Kopf auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm.

Chiron betrachtete den Mann, der hier im Wald liegend wirklich völlig fehl am Platz wirkte.

Als die Dunkelheit ihre langen Finger zwischen den Bäumen ausstreckte, blickte Chiron in die Schatten, die miteinander verschmolzen und die Welt in ihre Schwärze tauchten. Die Dunkelheit machte dem Zentauren nicht das Geringste aus, doch der Geruch nach struppigem Fell und heißem Raubtieratem kroch ihm in die Nase, und weckte seine tierischen Instinkte.

Er wagte es nicht, sich niederzulegen, sondern stand mit offenen Augen und bemühte sich, auch auf diese Weise auszuruhen.

"Es ist das Fleisch, nicht wahr? Es lockt die Wölfe an", hörte der Zentaur plötzlich die leise Stimme des Menschen. Obwohl sich Lucius nicht zu ihm umgewandt hatte, musste der Mann seine Anspannung gespürt haben.

"Ja, es lockt sie an. Aber sie werden es sich nicht holen", erwiderte Chiron mit einer Stimme, von der er hoffte, dass sie fest klang.

"Warum bist du dann so nervös?", fragte der Mensch und einen Augenblick lang verfluchte Chiron ihn für seine unbarmherzige Aufmerksamkeit.

"Weil meine Sinne durch ihre Anwesenheit verrückt spielen - ob ich will oder nicht", gab der Zentaur schließlich leise zu.

"Ich hätte das Fleisch nicht mitnehmen sollen. Ich werde es den Wölfen geben, damit sie uns in Ruhe lassen."

"Nein! Tu das nicht", sagte Chiron schnell.

"Aber wenn sie es haben, werden sie nicht länger hier lauern, denn sie wissen, dass sie hier ansonsten nichts zu erwarten haben, da ich unter deinem Schutz stehe."

Chiron kam der Gedanke, dass er ein höchst seltsamer Beschützer war, da sein Fluchtinstinkt so übermächtig von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte, dass ab und an eines seiner Beine unwillkürlich zuckte.

"Du wirst das Fleisch brauchen, und du hast hart dafür gearbeitet. Behalte es! Die Wölfe werden fortgehen...irgendwann."

"Warum hast du solche Angst vor ihnen?", fragte Lucius sanft, dann fügte er mit festerer Stimme an: "Du könntest es mit mehreren Wölfen gleichzeitig aufnehmen, wenn ich mich nicht täusche."

Chiron räusperte sich leise und versuchte die Tatsache hinzunehmen, dass ausgerechnet der eitle und zerbrechliche Mensch ihn auf seine Angst ansprach.

"Ich könnte es mit einigen von ihnen wohl aufnehmen, das ist richtig, aber bei einem ganzen Rudel würde ich früher oder später den Kürzeren ziehen. Sie sind geschickt, wenn es darum geht, auszuweichen und gleichzeitig zuzubeißen. Wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass sie die ganze Ordnung des Waldes auf den Kopf stellen würden, und sie morgen dafür Rechenschaft ablegen müssten, dann wären wir so schnell tot, wie jedes andere Beutetier. Aber sie schätzen meine Position und Funktion in diesem Wald, und daher würden sie mich niemals angreifen, selbst wenn ich verletzt wäre und mein Blutgeruch ihre Sinne vernebeln würde. Ich WEIß das, aber es ändert nichts an meinen instinktiven Reflexen."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Lucius und Chiron sah, wie der Mensch sich plötzlich erhob.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte der Zentaur alarmiert.

"Nichts", erwiderte Malfoy mit beruhigender Stimme und trat auf den Zentauren zu.

Langsam streckte der Mensch seine Hand nach dem Pferdekörper aus und streichelte mit einer ruhigen Bewegung über den Rücken des Zentauren.

Chiron war völlig verwirrt. Er wandte den Kopf zu dem Mann und versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, doch die Dunkelheit hatte die Züge des Blonden in seine geheimnisvolle Welt gehüllt.

Lucius ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern streichelte weiter den Zentauren, wobei er seine Hand vom Ansatz des Pferderückens bis zum Schweif des Tierkörpers gleiten ließ.

Chiron spürte, wie die Berührung des Menschen ihm die Furcht nahm. Er entspannte sich und die instinktive Angst wurde zurückgedrängt und ließ seinem Verstand wieder Raum, um die Unsinnigkeit seiner Furcht zu begreifen.

Als Malfoy seine Hand schließlich auf dem Rücken des Zentauren ruhen ließ, fragte Chiron leise: "Warum hast du das getan?"

Die Stimme des Menschen klang für Chiron so natürlich, wie seine Hand sich inzwischen auf seinem Rücken anfühlte.

"Weil ich glaubte, dass es dir helfen könnte. Du betonst immer wieder, dass du kein Pferd bist, Chiron, aber du hast die Instinkte eines Pferdes, warum sollte dich also eine streichelnde Hand nicht beruhigen können? Geht es dir jetzt ein wenig besser?"

"Ja...", erwiderte Chiron, "ja...es geht mir besser. Danke!"

Malfoy erwiderte nichts auf den Dank und Chiron kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Mensch mit diesem Wort ebenso schlecht umgehen konnte, wie er selbst.

Und plötzlich lag da ein ganz anderes Wort in der Luft, das keiner von ihnen auszusprechen wagte - Freundschaft. Zwischen dem Zentauren und dem Menschen hatte sich etwas entsponnen, das sie beide noch vor kurzem für völlig unmöglich gehalten hatten, und von dem sie glaubten, dass schon das Wort allein es zerstören konnte, wenn einer von ihnen es auszusprechen wagte.

Und so bargen sie diese Nacht der Freundschaft tief in ihrem Gedächtnis, in dem Wissen, dass sie dieses Geheimnis besser für sich behielten, weil niemand sonst es verstehen würde.

Der Tag der Wahrheit

Der Morgen war herangebrochen und die Wanderer machten sich daran, einige der niedrigen Felsen zu überwinden, um ihre Reise schließlich in einem Kiefernwald fortzusetzen. Lucius hatte den Eindruck, dass Chiron nun regelrecht erleichtert über den Waldboden ging, der mit großen weichen Nadeln übersät war. Das Erklettern der Felsen schien ihm nicht sonderlich gelegen zu haben, doch mit keinem Wort hatte Chiron kundgetan, dass er offenbar mit dem Hinterhuf zwischen zwei Steine geraten war. Lucius sah es erst, als ihm die blutige Abschürfung ins Auge sprang, während Chiron voranging.

"Du bist verletzt", sagte er schließlich zu dem Schluss kommend, dass der Zentaur es vielleicht tatsächlich selbst nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nicht schlimm. Wird sich nur ein wenig entzünden, aber das macht nichts."

Malfoy versuchte einen weiteren Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen, doch Chiron schritt jetzt noch schneller aus, als wolle er genau das vermeiden.

"Vielleicht kann man irgendetwas auf die Wunde legen...Kräuter vielleicht", sagte Lucius nachdenklich.

"Kennst du dich damit aus?", fragte Chiron und blieb plötzlich stehen.

Malfoy strich sein langes Haar nach hinten und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, mein Freund Severus Snape würde sich damit auskennen...aber ich? Nein, ich nicht...tut mir leid."

"Es ist gut, wenn man jemanden kennt, der zu heilen vermag", sagte Chiron und ging weiter.

"Kann SIE dich heilen?", fragte Lucius und hoffte, dass Chiron weitergehen würde. Doch den Gefallen tat der Zentaur Malfoy nicht, sondern blieb erneut stehen, wandte sich um und sah ihn grimmig an.

"Das KANN sie...und das wird sie."

"Wann?", fragte der Blonde und wich automatisch ein Stück vor dem riesenhaften und erbosten Zentauren zurück.

"Das soll nicht deine Sorge sein, Mensch! Es ist nur ein Kratzer! Bist du um mich besorgt, oder beschäftigt dich allein der Gedanke, ob meine Verletzung ein Grund sein könnte, SIE wiederzusehen?"

"Warum darf ich sie nicht sehen? Wenn ich sie sähe, wäre ich vielleicht...von ihr geheilt."

Der Zentaur lachte plötzlich laut auf, und es klang in keinster Weise amüsiert.

"Du meinst, wenn dir ihr Äußeres nicht gefällt, bist du ihr nicht mehr verfallen. Sehr menschlich gedacht - sehr typisch lucius gedacht", höhnte Chiron.

Der Blonde blickte seinen Begleiter an und schwieg.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an einen Kiefernstamm gelehnt, stütze er den Kopf in die Hände und verbarg sein Gesicht.

Seine Stimme war durch seine Haltung gedämpft, doch der Zentaur verstand ihn dennoch sehr genau.

"Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, mich in diese Frau...in dieses weibliche Wesen zu verlieben. Es ist eigentlich nicht möglich, dass ich so für jemanden empfinde, den ich nie sah. Und es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum es völlig unmöglich ist, denn ich liebe meine Frau, Chiron. Ich liebe MEINE FRAU!"

Lucius hatte jetzt den Kopf gehoben und seine Augen funkelten vor Schmerz, als er leise anfügte: "Aber sie ist tot. Narcissa ist tot. Und trotzdem liebe ich sie mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und mit meiner ganzen Seele...falls du mir zugestehst, dass ich so etwas besitze." Wiederum verbarg der Blonde sein Gesicht in den Händen und Chiron konnte die Verzweiflung Malfoys wie eine Welle spüren, die ihn selbst fast von allen vier Hufen riss.

"Ja, du hast eine Seele, Lucius...und du hast ein Herz, das derzeit in Stücken liegt. Es tut mir leid, Lucius...es tut mir so leid."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Chiron...es ist allein meine eigene Schuld. Ich werde lernen damit zu leben...mit der Schuld, mit dem Schmerz und mit dem Gefühl, meine Familie verraten zu haben. Du wolltest, dass ich den Schmerz spüre...das tue ich. Voldemort mag dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie starben, aber ich ließ es zu...ich ließ es zu!"

Lucius atmete tief durch und sagte dann viel gefasster: "Mir bleibt immer noch die Erinnerung und vor allem bleibt mir die Möglichkeit, dafür zu sorgen, dass das, was mir passierte, nicht noch mehr Menschen widerfährt. Mir bleibt der Kampf! Ich glaube, das ist es, was ich tun werde, wenn ich aus diesem Wald gelange...falls ich jemals hinaus gelange. Wirst du mich hinaus führen, Chiron?"

Der Zentaur lächelte kurz, dann wurde er sehr ernst und sagte: "Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde dich führen, Lucius, aber den Weg hinaus wirst du selbst finden müssen."

"Wie soll ich ihn finden, wenn ich dir folge, aber du mich nicht hinaus führen wirst?"

"Es ist nicht der Weg aus diesem Wald hinaus, den du finden musst...vertrau mir, Lucius. Vertraust du mir?"

Es war das erste mal, dass Chiron ihm diese Frage stellte und dass er Malfoys Vertrauen nicht einfach voraussetzte, sondern darum bat.

Der Blonde hob den Blick und in seinen Augen stand Stolz; doch es war kein überheblicher Stolz sondern das gute Gefühl, das man empfand, wenn ein Freund einen um etwas bat, das man erfüllen konnte.

"Ja, ich vertraue dir", erwiderte er jedoch nur knapp, jedes Anzeichen von Überheblichkeit vermeidend, von dem er wusste, dass er es manchmal auch unabsichtlich ausstrahlte - zu wichtig waren diese paar Worte, um sie durch ein falsches Zeichen zu vergiften.

"Dann folge mir ein letztes mal", erwiderte Chiron ebenso knapp, wandte sich um und ging erneut voran.

Lucius erhob sich und folgte dem Zentauren, dessen Hufe ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem Waldboden erzeugten.

Der Tag verging und eine weitere Nacht brach herein, die sie zu gleichen Teilen redend und ausruhend verbrachten.

Als der Morgennebel über dem Wald lag, brachen sie erneut auf. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der noch kalten Luft und schon nach kurzer Zeit schien Chirons Körper regelrecht zu dampfen.

Nun war es Malfoy, der voranging und sich darauf verließ, dass Chiron ihn korrigierte, wenn er den falschen Weg einschlug.

Der begehbarste Pfad führte zwischen zwei engstehenden Bäumen hindurch, doch plötzlich blieb Lucius stehen. Auch Chiron hielt inne und betrachtete schweigend, wie der Mensch die Arbeit einer Spinne beobachtete, die ihr Netz zwischen den beiden Bäumen spann.

Ein ums andere mal verknüpfte sie die Fäden in der wundervollen Vollkommenheit, wie nur die Natur sie selbst erschaffen kann. Immer wieder produzierte die Spinne neues Baumaterial aus ihrem eigenen Körper, um das Werk zu vollenden.

Chiron ahnte, dass Lucius jedoch etwas ganz anderes in dem Tier sah, denn ein sehr viel größeres Exemplar der Spinnenfamilie hatte seinen Sohn und seine Frau in einen Kokon gesponnen und – wie Lucius gesagt hatte – sie wie Fleisch am Haken bis zum nächsten Verzehr aufgehangen. Der Gedanke, diejenigen die man liebt, bei lebendigem Leib von Innen heraus zersetzt zu wissen, rechtfertigte jenen verzweifelten Wunsch von Malfoy, selbst sterben zu wollen, als Chiron ihn fand – ein Wunsch, den er inzwischen scheinbar abgelegt hatte, doch dieses kleine Tier konnte alles wieder ins Wanken bringen und Chiron wusste um die Brisanz dieser Situation, in der Lucius sich gerade befand.

„Du brauchst nur deine Hand auszustrecken und du kannst ihr Werk vernichten, es in Stücke reißen und sie gleich mit. Ihre acht Augen werden ihr so wenig nutzen wie ihre acht Beine...sie ist dir ausgeliefert, Lucius."

Chiron glaubte zuerst, Lucius hätte ihn nicht gehört, denn der blonde Mann reagierte nicht. Schließlich jedoch begriff der Zentaur, dass der Mensch gewartet hatte, bis auch die letzten Fäden gespannt waren und die Spinne in die Mitte gekrabbelt war, um ihre tödliche Falle zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Die Stimme des Menschen klang seltsam hohl, doch seine Worte waren ruhig und wohlgewählt.

„Die Spinne tut nur, was die Natur ihr vorgibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas ändern kann, indem ich ihr Netz zerstöre...oder sie selbst. Es wäre eine billige Rache, die zudem völlig unsinnig ist. Selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, die Spinne zu töten, die meine Familie eingesponnen hat, so wäre auch eine Rache an ihr wohl der falsche Weg. Sie hat nur aus dem Instinkt gehandelt, den die Natur ihr vorgibt. Es war Voldemort, der Kalkül benutzt hat und meine Familie ihr auslieferte, um mich damit zu strafen. Wenn ich IHN zu fassen kriegen würde, so würde ich nicht zögern, ihn umzubringen... doch diese Spinne? Nein...ich verspüre nicht den Wunsch, sie zu vernichten...oder ihr Werk." Lucius sah sich um und deutete auf einen Weg, der durch das Dickicht führte und später wieder auf den ursprünglichen stieß. „Lass uns dort lang gehen", sagte er entschieden.

Chiron folgte dem Menschen auf dem von ihm vorgeschlagenen Weg, übernahm jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder selbst die Führung.

Die Sonne stieg schließlich höher und wärmte Lucius auf wohlige Weise, dessen Kleider inzwischen einen Geruch angenommen hatten, der den Blonden daran zweifeln ließ, je wieder einen gepflegten Eindruck zu machen. Auch der langsam aber deutlich sprießende Bart fühlte sich ungewohnt und schmutzig an, doch der Kampf gegen die Stoppel war hier von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen und Lucius fragte sich, ob er sich selbst noch wiedererkennen würde, wenn er nun die Möglichkeit hätte, sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten.

Beim nächsten Gewässer würde er es wagen, und zugleich ein Bad nehmen, das ihm zumindest den Gestank vom Körper waschen würde, ehe er sich von dem Freund wieder leiten ließ...wohin auch immer.

Trotz der ereignislosen und scheinbar unnützen Reise, fragte Lucius nicht mehr nach dem Ziel. Er hatte Chiron sein Vertrauen ausgesprochen und er würde sein Wort nicht brechen - diese eine Malfoyregel hatte er sich bewahrt, und er glaubte zu wissen, dass Chiron ihm diese weiterhin zugestand.

Als der Zentaur schließlich stehenblieb, sah Lucius sich um und runzelte die Stirn.

"Wir sind fast am Ziel", sagte Chiron bedeutsam.

Nun schlug Lucius' Verwunderung in Ärger um.

"Aber das ist die Stelle, an der wir aufeinandertrafen. Du hast mich im Kreis geführt! Hier habe ich geglaubt, du würdest mich töten!"

"Ja, hier hast du um deinen Tod gebeten. Wenn du es erneut tust, so werde ich dir deinen Wunsch jetzt erfüllen...doch diesmal als dein Freund. Es liegt an dir, Lucius - denk gut nach, denn ich stehe zu meinem Wort!"

Malfoys Ärger verflog in dem Moment, als Chiron den Mut aufbrachte, ihn Freund zu nennen. Der Blonde sah die Entschlossenheit in den Augen des Zentauren und begriff, dass der Moment gekommen war, in dem sein Begleiter die Führungsrolle wieder abgab...er gab ihn frei, mit allen Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben würden. Es dauerte lange, bis Lucius sprach.

"Ich möchte nicht sterben...mein Verlust hat zwar einen Teil von mir getötet, aber dass der Rest noch in der Lage ist zu empfinden, hast du mir in den vergangenen Tagen mehr als deutlich gezeigt. Ich danke dir für diese Lektion, Chiron...und für deine...für UNSERE Freundschaft."

Eine Wärme breitete sich nun in den Augen des Zentauren aus, die Lucius' Kehle trocken werden ließ und so räusperte er sich unbeholfen, als er schließlich hervorbrachte: "Du sagtest, wir seien FAST am Ziel."

"Bist du bereit, mir noch einmal zu folgen, und dabei an meiner Seite zu gehen?", fragte Chiron lächelnd, doch sein Herz klopfte so heftig, dass man es am Vibrieren seiner Stimme hören konnte.

Lucius, der die Unsicherheit Chirons bemerkt hatte, nickte leicht und trat an die Seite seines Freundes.

Das Wunder des Lebens 

Dichtes Blätterwerk versperrte die Sicht, und Lucius spürte, wie dünne Äste auf seine nackte Haut peitschten, doch Chiron erging es nicht anders und der Mensch war entschlossen, mit seinem Freund Schritt zu halten.

Ein letzter Ast traf den Blonden unangenehm über dem Auge und er blinzelte noch, als er plötzlich auf einem Stück Wiese stand, auf dem er mehrere Gestalten ausmachte.

Der Anblick schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und das einzige was er herausbrachte, war: "Oh Gott...oh mein Gott!"

Er war nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen, zu gehen, zu stehen.

Seine Beine schienen ihm den Dienst versagen zu wollen und sein Körper wollte vor Freude zerspringen.

Narcissa löste sich von der großen Gestalt, in deren Schatten sie eben noch gestanden hatte, und zog Draco mit sich, der die Ankunft seines Vaters jetzt erst bemerkte und sich nicht länger ziehen lassen musste, sondern auf ihn zu eilte.

Narcissa schlang Lucius die Arme um den Hals, küsste sein Gesicht und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Körper streichen, als müsse sie sichergehen, dass er es tatsächlich war, den sie in den Armen hielt.  
"Lucius...endlich...Lucius", sie küsste ihn abermals und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar, während sie ihren Körper an den seinen drängte.

Draco wartete, bis seine Mutter den Vater widerwillig freigab und auch er umarmte den sprachlosen Mann und begrüßte ihn mit rauer Stimme: "Vater...wir haben so lange auf deine Ankunft gewartet. Geht es dir gut, Vater?"

Lucius wusste nicht, wie er die Frage beantworten sollte. Er war völlig zwischen Unglauben und Freude gefangen und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er selbst zum ersten mal derjenige war, der von seiner Familie gestützt werden musste.

Er wandte sich zu Chiron um, denn tausend Fragen hämmerten in seinem Geist und doch fand er nicht den Weg, sie zu formulieren.

Der Zentaur blickte ihn an und seine Augen schienen zu sagen: "Später, Lucius...später."

Draco gab den Vater wieder in Narcissas Hände und nun brachte Lucius endlich die Kraft auf, sie zu umarmen und er weinte vor Glück, sie lebend zu wissen.

Die Gestalt, die zuvor neben Narcissa und Draco gestanden hatte, bewegte sich auf sie zu und Lucius erkannte einen weiblichen Zentauren.

Ihr Haar wehte tatsächlich wie eine blonde Mähne um ihren menschlichen Kopf. Das Gesicht war ebenmäßig und grüne Augen funkelten voller Freude. Der Körper des weiblichen Zentauren war schlanker als der von Chiron, aber ebenfalls überaus kraftvoll.

Drei Kinder folgten ihr, ein weiblicher und zwei männliche junge Zentauren. Sie hielten sich im Hintergrund, während sie den neu angekommenen Menschen ängstlich beäugten.

Der weibliche Zentaur streifte Lucius nur mit einem Blick, und wandte sich dann entschieden ab.

"Chiron, mein Herz...endlich bist du zurück", sie schmiegte sich an Lucius' Begleiter und sofort erkannte der blonde Mann ihre Stimme...die Stimme, die ihn gerettet hatte...das weibliche Wesen, in das er sich verliebt hatte...sie war Chirons Frau!

Das alles traf Malfoy so unvorbereitet, dass er wie in Trance war. Chiron bemerkte den Zustand des Menschen, doch gerade als er sich an ihn wenden wollte, fasste eines seiner Kinder den Mut, auf ihn zuzustürmen und rief: "Vater, Vater!"

Der Zentaur begrüßte seinen Sohn und ging nun auch zu seinen beiden anderen Kindern, um kurz mit ihnen in Körperkontakt zu treten.

Die Stimme seines kleineren Sohnes klang hoffnungsvoll, als er fragte: "Vater, werden unsere Freunde endlich bereit sein, wieder mit uns zu spielen, wenn die Menschen endlich weg sind?"

Auch die beiden anderen Kinder blickten ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an; es war offensichtlich, dass auch sie auf eine Antwort drängten.

Chiron räusperte sich und sagte dann: "Ja, eure Freunde werden zurückkehren, wenn die Menschen fort sind. Aber es war sehr wichtig, dass ihr die Menschen beschützt habt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch. Lasst mich nun noch einen Moment mit dem Menschen sprechen, danach werde ich mir anhören, wie es euch während meiner Abwesenheit ergangen ist."

Die Zentaurenkinder nickten gehorsam und traten zurück; das Mädchen jedoch wandte sich noch einmal um und sagte leise: "Ich habe dich vermisst, Vater...geh nicht mehr weg...bitte!"

Chiron nickte und erwiderte: "Ich werde jetzt hierbleiben. Geh mit deinen Brüdern, ich werde euch bald folgten."

Chirons Frau bedeutete Narcissa und Draco ebenfalls, sie zu begleiten und Narcissa küsste Lucius abermals, bevor sie der Aufforderung folgte.

Lucius blickte ihr nach und erst als sie und Draco zwischen ein paar Bäumen verschwunden waren, wandte er seinen Blick Chiron zu. Ein einziges Wort drang über die Lippen des blonden Mannes: "Warum?"

Der Zentaur sah ihn mit festem Blick an und seine Stimme klang gefasst.

"Du möchtest wissen, warum ich dir vorenthielt, dass deine Frau und dein Sohn noch leben?"

Nun, da es ausgesprochen war, schien Lucius' Lähmung plötzlich wie verflogen und er schrie seinen Begleiter an.

"Ja, du verdammter Scheißkerl! Genau DAS möchte ich wissen! Du hast mir die Seele rausgerissen! Du hast gewusst, dass ich sterben wollte, weil ich glaubte, sie wären tot! Du hast es mich glauben lassen, obwohl du tausend Gelegenheiten hattest, es mir zu sagen. Warum? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? WARUM?"

Chiron trat einen Schritt zurück, doch sein Blick blieb standhaft.

"Weil du dich ändern musstest, damit sie auch weiterhin überleben können...damit DU überleben kannst, Lucius. Du hast mir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass es nur so weit kommen konnte, weil du falsch gehandelt hast in deinem Leben. Du hast mir von der Vergangenheit erzählt und sie bereut. Jetzt hast du die Chance, die Fehler nicht nur zu sehen, sondern sie in Zukunft zu vermeiden."

Chiron schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete den zornigen Malfoy. Er betrachtete die Hände des Menschen, die zu Fäusten geballt waren und die pulsierende Ader auf seiner Stirn.

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dir wünschst, mich für mein Schweigen zu bestrafen. Willst du mich schlagen, Lucius? Wird es dir helfen, wenn du mich schlägst?"

Die Stimme des Menschen klang wie ein wütendes Fauchen, als er sagte: "Ich habe doch ohnehin keine Chance gegen dich...die hatte ich nie!"

Chiron senkte den Kopf und sagte leise: "Es tut mir leid, dass du das so siehst. Denn du, Lucius, bist MEINE Chance...", er blickte den Menschen nun schweigend an und nach schier endlos langer Zeit fügte er an: "...du bist vielleicht unser aller Chance."

Lucius öffnete die Faust und presste die Hände gegen seine Schläfen.

"Ich verstehe nicht...ich verstehe dich nicht, Chiron. Bitte keine Spielchen mehr...keine Rätsel...ich möchte zu meiner Familie, und du sicher zu deiner...erklär es mir...bitte!"

Der Zentaur schloss kurz die Augen, als er begriff, dass Lucius' Wut verflogen war, dann öffnete er sie wieder und begann zu erzählen.

"Die Tiere dieses Waldes haben in dem Moment Rache geschworen, als Lord Voldemort das Einhorn tötete und diesen Wald als Unterschlupf missbrauchte. Ehe er zur Rechenschaft für seinen Frevel gezogen werden konnte, verschwand er jedoch wieder aus dem Wald. Doch auch wenn wir Zentauren die Menschen verachten und mit ihrer Welt nichts zu tun haben wollen, so gab es doch genug Wesen dieses Waldes, die Kundschaft über die Vorgänge in eurer Welt und das Vorgehen von Voldemort erhalten haben.

Der Wille, diesen tollwütigen Lord zur Strecke zu bringen wuchs und verbreitete sich so schnell, dass schließlich beschlossen wurde, einen Anführer zu wählen, der die Ordnung wiederherstellt und der die Kampfwilligen organisiert. Man wählte mich dafür aus.

Als Voldemort deine Familie hierher brachte, ging diese Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer durch den Wald.

Doch Voldemort ist ein Feigling. Er offerierte euch als Opfer, während er sich selbst in Sicherheit brachte, und er verschwand wieder so schnell, dass ein Angriff auf ihn unmöglich war.

Aralie, die Riesenspinne spann deine Frau und deinen Sohn in einen Kokon, um Voldemort dazu zu verführen, sich so lange wie möglich hier aufzuhalten, bis ich eingetroffen wäre und zum Kampf rufen konnte. Doch sobald ich kam, verließ er den Wald sofort wieder, so dass wir seiner nicht habhaft werden konnte.

Als du Narcissa und Draco fandest, musstest du natürlich davon ausgehen, dass sie tot sind. In Wahrheit jedoch hat Aralie sie beschützt und am Leben gehalten, während Voldemort dachte, sie wären tot. Und als ich dich dann vorfand...als ich sah, wie sehr du liebtest...als ich sah, dass du verzweifelt den Tod fordertest, und dich von mir willig hast verletzen lassen, um deinen übermächtigen Schmerz zu vergessen, da wusste ich, dass du dich ändern kannst. Aber das ging nur, wenn du nicht sofort in deine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfällst...es ging nur, wenn du dein bisheriges Leben hinter dir lässt und erneut lerntest, zu leben.

Aus diesem Grunde trennten Freyja und ich uns für eine Zeit, und während sie deine Frau und deinen Sohn aus ihrem totenähnlichen Schlaf erweckte und auf sie acht gab, machte ich es mir zur Aufgabe, meine Reise mit dir anzutreten.

Ich hatte nie vor, dich zu töten, Lucius, denn ich wusste von Anfang an, in welch perfides Spiel deines Herrn du geraten warst.

Ich musste jedoch herausfinden, ob er dich so sehr verändert hat...ob er dich bereits so sehr mit seiner Krankheit infiziert hatte, dass du ihm selbst dann noch im Geiste folgst, wenn er dir alles genommen hat, was du liebtest.

Hasse mich dafür, wenn du nicht anders kannst, aber verstehe, dass ICH nicht anders handeln konnte, wenn ich sichergehen wollte, dass du wirklich geheilt werden kannst."

"Nein Chiron...ich hasse dich nicht dafür. Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, dass du mich in dem Glauben gelassen hast, meine Familie wäre tot, aber ich verstehe, dass du nicht anders handeln konntest, um sicher sein zu können, dass von mir keine Gefahr für euch alle ausgeht. Du hast deine eigene Familie verlassen, um mir zu helfen. Bei Merlin, du hast sie sogar vor mir verleugnet...ich dachte all die Zeit über, dass du dich paarst und danach wieder deiner Wege gehst. Außerdem habe ich dich oft für selbstherrlich und grausam gehalten, aber schon seit einiger Zeit ist mir klar, dass du meine Wut oftmals absichtlich angestachelt und dazu eingesetzt hast, um ich ins Leben zurückzureißen."

Lucius hielt inne und plötzlich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und zeigte Besorgnis.

"Ich frage mich, ob du deine Position nicht zu sehr aufs Spiel gesetzt hast, indem du mich zu deinem Begleiter machtest. Deine Kinder wurden von ihren Freunden geschnitten, weil ihr Menschen beherbergt habt. Und deine Frau scheint ebenfalls nicht begeistert von meiner Anwesenheit. Ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum du sagtest, dass sie Angst hat, dass sie zuviel Zeit mit mir verbringt, und in Wahrheit war es wohl so, dass sie Angst hatte, dass DU zuviel Zeit mit mir verbringst. Sie muss mich dafür hassen, dass ich dich ihr entrissen habe...sie muss mich dafür hassen, dass ich ihren Kindern die Freunde nahm...sie muss mich dafür hassen, dass du deine Position in diesem Wald aufs Spiel gesetzt hast, indem du ausgerechnet einen Menschen zu deinem Begleiter gewählt hast...aber das Schlimmste ist...das Schlimmste...", Lucius verstummte und schloss gequält die Augen.

Es war Chirons bittere Stimme, die ihn dazu brachte, den Kopf beschämt zu senken.

"Das Schlimmste ist, dass du sie immer noch liebst, nicht wahr? Obwohl du weißt, dass sie meine Frau ist...obwohl Freyja dich hasst, und obwohl du weißt, dass deine Frau lebt, liebst du Freyja immer noch."

Die Antwort des Blonden war nur ein Keuchen: "Ja", stieß er hervor.

"Bei Merlin...Lucius...was machen wir jetzt nur mit dir?", fragte Chiron und fügte an: "Sie hat diese Wirkung immer auf Männchen, wenn sie heilt. Ihre Gabe ist Fluch und Segen zugleich, das sagte ich dir."

Der Zentaur seufzte laut und kummervoll, dann räusperte er sich und sagte: "Aber es gibt noch Hoffnung für dich, denn sie kann die Heilung rückgängig machen und damit auch den Zauber, der dich schier um den Verstand bringt. Bist du bereit, deine Vergiftung durchzustehen, nun, da deine Familie sich um dich kümmern kann?"

"Ja, dazu bin ich bereit", sagte Lucius ohne zu zögern, dann fügte er an: "Das muss furchtbar für dich sein, zu wissen, wie sehr ein anderer deine Frau liebt."

"SIE liebt dich NICHT, sondern mich - das ist alles, was ich wissen muss", erwiderte Chiron und betrachtete mit Genugtuung, wie weh dem Menschen diese Worte taten. Schließlich seufzte der Zentaur, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn Lucius' Schmerz selbst nicht kalt ließ.

"Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du den Zauber los bist", sagte er aufmunternd.

"Und wenn ich die Vergiftung überstanden habe", erinnerte Lucius.

"Ja, das auch", stimmte Chiron zu und setzte leise hinterher: "Ich hoffe nur, dass du dann nicht auch vergisst, dass wir einmal Freunde waren."

Lucius betrachtete das sorgenvolle Gesicht des Zentauren und seine eigene Stimme klang rau, als er fragte: "Warum sprichst du in der Vergangenheit? Werden wir in Zukunft keine Freunde mehr sein?"

Chiron seufzte abermals und sah nun wirklich bekümmert aus: "Ich weiß es nicht...wenn du aus diesem Wald hinaus bist...vielleicht wirst du all das hinter dir lassen wollen...auch die Erinnerung an unsere Reise."

Lucius dachte über Chirons Worte nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Du hast mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich habe Pläne, die ich umsetzen möchte, und ich glaube, du bist noch nicht ganz fertig mit mir, oder täusche ich mich da, Chiron?"

Nun lachte der Zentaur und erwiderte: "Du hast mich inzwischen sehr gut kennen gelernt, Lucius. Nein, ich bin noch nicht ganz mit dir fertig, wie du schon richtig vermutest.

Wenn du wirklich bereit bist, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, so sollst du es nicht alleine tun. Dieser ganze Wald ist voller Kreaturen, die nur auf das Zeichen für den Angriff warten.

Ich glaube, mit einer solchen Übermacht können die Todesser regelrecht überrannt werden. Aber wir brauchen jemanden, der in der Lage ist, Voldemort hierher zu bringen. Und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet, als ein Geist aus seiner Vergangenheit? Wenn du es schaffst, ihn und seine Anhänger hierher zu locken, dann ist ihre Vernichtung besiegelt. Wärst du dazu bereit, Lucius...wärst du bereit, Schicksal für deinen einstigen Herrn zu spielen?"

Malfoy konnte die Aufregung Chirons spüren. Von seiner Bereitschaft, den Lord in den Wald zu führen, hing alles ab - entschied er sich dafür, so konnte Chiron seine Position als Anführer dazu nutzen, den geballten Zorn der kampfbereiten Waldwesen zur Vernichtung Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger einzusetzen - entschied Lucius sich dagegen, so würde er kein Risiko eingehen, dem Lord erneut gegenübertreten zu müssen, was allerdings auch bedeuten würde, dass er und seine Familie dazu verdammt wären, sich Zeit ihres Lebens versteckt zu halten.

"Ich bin dazu bereit, Chiron. Ich werde ihn euch bringen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue...ich hoffe allerdings, dass es nicht das Letzte sein wird, denn auch wenn deine Frau eine verwirrende Wirkung auf mich hat, so habe ich doch nicht vergessen, dass Narcissa auf mich wartet...ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie und Draco nach Hause zu führen...aus diesem Wald heraus."

Chiron nickte bedächtig: "Aus diesem Wald heraus...ja, Lucius, es ist an der Zeit."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Familien, die sich um die jeweiligen Männer scharten.

Und während Chiron von seinen Kindern umringt wurde, trat Freyja auf Lucius, Narcissa und Draco zu. Ihre Stimme klang betörend in den Ohren des Blonden und sie lächelte ihn zum ersten mal an.

"Ich werde euch jetzt zum Waldrand geleiten." Sie wandte sich nun an Narcissa: "Ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gehen, denn dein Mann wird sehr krank werden. Doch mit deiner Pflege sollte er schon bald in der Lage sein, sein Versprechen einzulösen, welches er meinem Mann gab."

Lucius warf einen letzten Blick zu Chiron, doch der Zentaur schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn er sang seinen Kindern ein neues Lied in dieser seltsam fremden Sprache vor, mit der er seine Frau zum kranken Lucius gerufen hatte.

Epilog

Die Abenddämmerung brach herein und der Zentaur sah zu, wie sein junger Sohn sich auf das Moos niederlegte, bereit, seinem Lied zu lauschen.

Es war ein Ritual, das jeden Abend stattfand, und das sie doch nie langweilte oder ermüdete.

Chirons Enkel sang seinem Kind das Lied über einen mutigen Menschen vor, der einst alles verloren hatte, um sich selbst zu finden. Ein Lied über die unglaubliche Freundschaft zwischen einem weisen Zentauren und einem Mann, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der dunkle Zauberer Voldemort getötet werden konnte, damit das Gute siegte.

Die Wesen des Waldes hatten den bösartigen Magier unter der Anleitung des Zentauren vernichtet, nachdem der Mensch ihn in den Wald gelockt hatte.

Der Mensch aber, dessen Name Lucius Malfoy lautete, war bis heute mit dem alten Chiron in Freundschaft verbunden, und es ging die Sage, dass sie sich immer noch trafen, wenn der Mond günstig stand; und unter den leuchtenden Sternen erneuten sie ihre Freundschaft, die auf ewig währen würde.


End file.
